No San Valentin
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Treintañeros alérgicos a San Valentin, viviendo la mas desbocada de las pasiones, con síndrome de acercamiento/evitación. Sus mas cercanos ya aburridos trazan un delirante plan para unirlos de una buena vez, ¿resultara?. El final se acerca y aun es impredecible. GAAMATSU categoría M por riesgo de sangrado nasal y hemorragia cerebral. Leer bajo su irresponsabilidad.
1. Viernes 12 de febrero

No San Valentín

Este es mi primer fic, espero lo lean con paciencia y no me maten con las criticas y que estas ojala sean constructivas.

Antes de dar inicio al relato, aclaro que Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra y gracia de Masashi Kisihimoto, inspiración y alegría para esta mente afiebrada. Aclaro un detalle importante, vengo del hemisferio sur aquí el 14 de febrero es pleno verano y resido en el desierto mas seco del mundo (atacama) por eso ni idea de lo que se acostumbra en lugares que ahora es invierno y amo el desierto, por eso me siento cómoda escribiendo acerca de Sunagakure No Sato.

ESTE RELATO ES CATEGORIA M, POR SU TEMATICA ADULTA ( PUEDE RESULTAR ABURRIDO), LENGUAJE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL. Si eres menor de edad o de mente sensible abstenerte de leer.

INTRODUCCION

Este relato se sitúa varios años después, Matsuri tiene 30 años, Gaara 31. Han pasado años de paz post cuarta guerra shinobi y las aldeas ocultas viven un periodo de paz y crecimiento económico, se respira un ambiente distendido y festivo, desde aproximadamente 15 días antes de San Valentín, en las calles de Suna los comercios, los frontis de las casas estaban engalanados para la ocasión, parecía que después de tanto sufrimiento los pobladores necesitaban de cualquier excusa para celebrar y más aun si se trataba del amor.

Había sin embargo una kunoichi que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto del ambiente festivo, ella era Matsuri que llegaba junto a su equipo al desfiladero que marcaba el ingreso a la aldea. Mientras sus compañeros de equipo casi iban corriendo, ella por poco arrastraba los pies dado el poco interés que tenia en llegar. Por lo mismo, había sido comisionada por ellos para ir a entregar el informe respectivo de la misión, todos tenia apuro en ver a sus respectivas parejas. No era el caso de Matsuri, ella había elegido esa misión con la idea en mente de regresar el día 15 y ahorrarse el ambiente cargado de amor y de parejas melosas por todos lados, pero sus compañeros tenia desesperación por regresar y se habían esforzado tanto, que estaban regresando de forma anticipada el día 12 por la tarde.

Con su cara y un gesto inevitable de hastío, viendo según sus palabras "animales con cuernos por todos lados cargando regalos" según ella más parecía navidad, solo faltaba papa Noel porque habían renos de sobra. Con esos sombríos pensamientos se dirigió a su apartamento el compartía con su amiga casi hermana Sari, para tomar una necesaria ducha y después ir a entregar el informe de su misión.

Los años no habían pasado de largo para Matsuri, actualmente ostentaba el rango de Tokubetsu Jõnin, con sus ahorros había comprado un apartamento más grande y cómodo en un barrio residencial de Suna. Pero su vida sentimental tenia tanta vida como el desierto que circundaba la ciudad; después de pasar largos años soñando con el Kazekage, unos meses después de cumplir 20 años se dio cuenta que era un esfuerzo estéril y decidió dar vuelta la pagina y comenzar a salir con chicos, estuvo un par de veces en noviazgos serios, incluso llego a comprometerse, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba lista para el matrimonio. Eso había sido ya casi dos años y desde ese momento estaba sola sin pareja ni prospecto en vista. Hombres solteros mayores de treinta años eran escasos y de su rango inexistentes, lo que alejaba a potenciales candidatos, en caso de existir.

Llego a su apartamento y al abrir la puerta, un perfume a canela, manzana, velas y pétalos de rosas rojas por todos lados le dieron la bienvenida, junto con Sari que salto desde su habitación gritando -sorpresa - con el cuerpo pintado con chocolate y vestida con una minúscula lencería comestible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sari con espanto. Se suponía que Matsuri no regresaría hasta el día lunes 15, tenia un gran panorama de San Valentín junto a su novio Kankuro y Matsuri evidentemente no era parte de la ecuación. Matsuri al verle la expresión facial más las fachas que estaba vistiendo no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Para ella había sido un enigma hasta ese momento como se sustentaba esa pareja; era un gran misterio como habían logrado permanecer juntos por tanto tiempo la ninfómana y el pervertido, ambos tenían fama de saltar de cama en cama, ya llevaban tres años juntos y dentro de unos meses contraerían nupcias.

\- Tomo una ducha rápida y desaparezco hasta el lunes- respondió Matsuri. No era panorama estar haciendo mal tercio, aunque se tratase de su departamento. Rápidamente se ducho vistiéndose de forma informal y partió a entregar su informe a la torre Kazekage con el plan posterior de vaporizarse hasta el lunes.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar allá que estaba el mínimo de personal presente, inclusive Kankuro quien habitualmente recibía los informes de las misiones se había retirado, por lo que tuvo que esperar un rato por Gaara quien recibiría su informe personalmente, algo totalmente inusual en estos años de paz, donde el Kage solo recibía informes de misiones muy puntuales.

-Adelante- dijo Gaara. - ¿Cómo estas Matsuri?- preguntó algo sorprendido de verla entregando un informe tan precoz, sabedor que debía estar de regreso el 15 y no el día 12.

-Bien Gaara, la misión se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, todo esta detallado en el pergamino. Y quería aprovechar de entregarte mi regalo de San Valentín- al ver la cara de sorpresa y espanto de Gaara se apresuro en aclarar que solo era una broma de mal gusto.

Desde hacia muchos años ellos tenían un trato amistoso siempre que estuviesen sin extraños cerca. Y Matsuri no había podido evitar el hacerle una broma, conocedora de lo compleja que era la fecha para Gaara por sus persistentes fangirls, que a sus treinta y un años lo veían como un gran prospecto matrimonial y en lugar de decaer la gaaramanía de sus fangirls parecía que cada año el contingente se renovaba con fanáticas cada vez más jóvenes.

-Mis compañeros de equipo se esforzaron en regresar rápido para celebrar San Valentín, como veras destilo entusiasmo por la fiesta, claro que no mayor al tuyo- dijo Matsuri

-Umm, se siente un dejo de amargura en ti, en mi caso es simple desinterés pero tu no eras así, recuerdo cuando llegabas con tu tarjeta, tus bombones y las mejillas sonrojadas- le respondió Gaara.

Matsuri se quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder. Por mucho tiempo estuvo segura que Gaara no reparaba en ella y los gestos que hacia por El, se sintió expuesta, confundida y molesta consigo por lo torpe y descuidada que había sido al exponer sus sentimientos por Gaara en aquellos años. Aun le pesaba y avergonzaba sobremanera cuando recordaba las palabras que dijo en publico cuando Gaara fue revivido. No pudo evitar sentirse muy incomoda y furiosa. Antes que pudiese decir algo, Gaara le invito a una cerveza en su departamento, como regalo de "no San Valentín" se sintió culpable de haberle hecho recordar una etapa de fangirl que evidentemente era muy vergonzosa para ella, pero que aunque jamás lo admitiese el había disfrutado mucho cuando tenia toda su atención exclusiva para el y cuando ella se alejó sintió algo símil al vacío pero que no supo interpretar ni tampoco le dio mayor relevancia.

Además que debía aprovechar ese fin de semana como mini vacaciones; había tomado por costumbre no salir de su departamento en esos días ni siquiera a su oficina y menos a la calle, salvo si hubiese una emergencia clase S que requiriese de su presencia. Rápidamente salió acompañado por Matsuri, quien trataba de mantener la compostura y no amargarse con recuerdos añejos y se iba repitiendo " me tomo una cerveza y me voy".

Llegaron al apartamento, Gaara ayudado por Matsuri preparo una pizza que se la sirvieron junto con las cervezas. Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de diversos temas, Matsuri se había relajado, dejando de lado su malestar inicial. Las horas se deslizaron rápidamente, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de madrugada.

\- Kankuro aun no regresa- dijo Gaara extrañado. Matsuri no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar las fachas en que Sari esperaba por la tarde a Kankuro.

\- Y no creo que regrese hasta el día lunes- le respondió Matsuri. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Gaara le explico que había sido secuestrado por Sari y que ella había sido cuasi expulsada de su vivienda.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir el fin de semana en la cama de Kankuro-le ofreció Gaara.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, primero porque por ocupar la cama de Kankuro puedo quedar embarazada y segundo no seria bien visto si alguien viene aquí y ve al Kazekage a solas el fin de semana con una mujer- le respondió entre carcajadas Matsuri.

\- Aquí nadie va a venir, saben de sobra que me tiene harto el acoso en esta fiesta. Lo que no entiendo por que dices que puedes salir embarazada solo por ocupar la cama de Kankuro- señalo Gaara con curiosidad, sin poder entender el comentario de Matsuri.

\- Tu hermano esta de novio con Sari y cuando se queda a dormir son algo "fogosos" debo ponerme tapones de oídos y dormir con la tv encendida para no enterarme de sus "quehaceres". Es un misterio para mi…-

\- ¿Que cosa?- preguntó Gaara

\- Tu hermano es tan ardiente y altamente pervertido y tu…tu eres de hielo, ¿nunca has pensado en ver un medico?- para cuando Matsuri se despacho este comentario ya llevaban ella y Gaara una buena cantidad de alcohol, que sin estar ebrios los había tornados mas desinhibidos.

Matsuri se le quedo mirando, como esperando la respuesta del secreto del universo. De verdad era algo que se venia preguntando por años desde los lejanos tiempos que era solo su alumna y su enamorada no correspondida y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de obtener la respuesta no la iba a desaprovechar.

Gaara se sintió atrapado, mentir no iba con su persona y menos con alguien que estimaba como a Matsuri. Así que no quedo más alternativa que responder, con otra pregunta.

-¿ Y que me dices de ti Matsuri? Tu también estas sola y aparentemente estas cómoda con la situación-

\- No te pases de listo Kazekage Sama, yo pregunte primero. Si me respondes a mi pregunta yo respondo la tuya- respondió entre risas Matsuri, desarmando las defensas de Gaara, a quien le molestaba que le llamasen así sus cercanos cuando no estaban en un ambiente laboral.

\- Si lo que insinúas es que tengo problemas físicos por no andar como perro en celo como Kankuro te equivocas, todo en mi funciona bien desde que entre a la adolescencia. Lo mío es de otra índole, simplemente mi elección ¿y tu?- respondió Gaara

\- Perdí muchos años esperando al adecuado, soñando con un príncipe azul y cuando me di cuenta, yo había crecido, ya no era la adolescente asustadiza, era una mujer. Tengo mi carácter y la mayoría de los tipos de mi edad ya están casados y los que aun están disponibles están mal de la cabeza o me temen por ser una tokubetsu jõnin, se imaginan les voy a partir la madre lo cual es absolutamente cierto. Me gusta ser una kunoichi, no me imagino encerrada en una casa después de todo mi entrenamiento, ocupada solo en limpiar o preparar comida. Las mujeres como yo no somos del gusto masculino, así que prefiero sola a convertirme en sirvienta . Pero todo eso no quita que yo tenga hormonas y que sienta deseos de estar con alguien, cosa que no concreto desde hace dos años; pero tu nunca has tenido nada con nadie en toda tu vida, yo para tener paz y no ser la nueva ninfómana de Suna he debido tomar el asunto literalmente en mis manos jajaja…- después de decir esto sin pensar primero, Matsuri sintió que se había excedido con Gaara al comentar sobre su intimidad e insistirle para que hablase de la suya, se lo quedo mirando sin saber que le respondería el, rogando que ojala no la viese como una buscona.

Gaara se le quedo mirando fijo, con intensidad recordando los lejanos tiempos cuando era un adolescente hormonado como cualquiera a su edad, con la diferencia que ninguno cargaba con un demonio y el peso de la conciencia. Recordó las sensaciones que le provocaba el roce de Matsuri, ver su ropa por accidente, su sudor…recordó que como hasta aun ahora ese recuerdo le inducia erecciones que requerían ser atendidas de forma inmediata si no quería pasar por pervertido al igual que su hermano. Ahora que contemplaba a Matsuri sentada en el sillón frente al suyo sentada de forma descuidada con un vestido de tirantes muy corto al limite de la indecencia y observar los rasgos de su rostro, sin las redondeces de la infancia, su escote que no estaba disimulado por los vendajes que habitualmente usan las kunoichis como brassier mas las pequeñas braguitas transparentes que inevitablemente espiaba cuando ella se movía en el sillón, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener su autocontrol y de paso mantener una conversación coherente y su "amigo" había despertado de forma violenta comprimiéndose en sus pantalones y exigiendo atención inmediata.

Después de un incomodo silencio, donde la tensión sexual en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Gaara después de mirar con detalle de pies a cabeza a Matsuri deteniéndose especialmente en su escote, en su entrepierna y sus largas y trabajadas piernas. El se bebió de un solo trago el resto de su cerveza y se limito a responderle a ella- yo también tomo el asunto "en mis manos" y ahora mismo esta conversación me está causando estragos- simple y directo como era habitual en el.

Matsuri abrió los ojos y la boca sin saber que decir o hacer, con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación hacia un buen rato que sentía el cosquilleo habitual en su entrepierna y una molesta humedad que le estaba impidiendo pensar de forma apropiada. Gaara nuevamente le comenzó a mirar de forma lujuriosa, ella no pudo evitar mirar su entrepierna abultada e inclinarse hacia delante, dándole una mejor vista de su escote y preguntarle con toda "inocencia" -¿ te gusta lo que ves?-

Por toda respuesta, Gaara se levanto de su sillón y la apreso entre su cuerpo y el sillón donde estaba ella, sentándose encima de con sus rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos, apoyando su erección contra su vientre mientras rozaba sus senos por encima de la ropa. Ella le miro a los ojos y delineo suavemente sus labios con sus dedos, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho por la excitación y la anticipación. Cuando parecía que Gaara le iba a besar al fin, se detiene.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No soy digno de tocarte a ti o nadie. No importa lo que haga, siempre seré un monstruo asesino- dijo esto casi como un sollozo, apoyando su cara en un hombro de Matsuri, totalmente agitado. Cuando quiso levantarse, ella lo abrazo fuerte con un brazo y con su otra mano le tomo del mentón y le estampo el beso que siempre soñó desde su adolescencia. Cuando tuvieron que terminar el beso por falta de aire en los pulmones. Matsuri lo apego aun más a ella y acariciándole sus mechones rebeldes, le dijo- eres el hombre más digno de todos, te mereces todo el amor, no te sigas negando el amar y ser amado- dicho esto, ella le volvió a besar con más intensidad explorando su boca con su lengua y guiando una de sus manos a uno de sus senos por debajo de la tela, mientras ella comenzaba a explorar su tórax y su espalda.

El sillón se les hizo pequeño, Gaara la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama. Matsuri no perdió tiempo y sencillamente bajo los tirantes de su mini vestido y lo dejo caer al piso, mostrando su cuerpo atlético cubierto solo por su ropa interior y lo atrajo hacia sus senos mientras ella introducía una mano traviesa dentro del pantalón de Gaara para tocar a su pene endurecido, fue removiendo la ropa hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto. El se sentó en la cama y simplemente se dejo hacer, ella se arrodillo y comenzó a lamer a su pene mientras continuaba acariciándolo, Gaara se sentía en la gloria con esas muevas sensaciones en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar eyacular en la boca de Matsuri, quien al percatarse del orgasmo de Gaara se introdujo el pene lo que mas pudo dentro de su boca recibiendo su semen dentro de ella y tragándoselo. Se recostaron los dos en la cama, abrazos, jadeantes, disfrutando del placer de estar juntos, sin deseos de dormir o de despertar del sueño. Ella estaba al fin con su príncipe azul al que aun seguía amando por más que ella se lo negase a si misma, el estaba superando su maldición autoimpuesta, se sentía limpio, libre al fin de disfrutar, de sentir.

Después de un rato, el se recupero y comenzó a recorrer sus senos con las yemas de sus dedos reconociendo cada milímetro de su piel e iniciando un beso profundo, al que terminar dirige su boca a los pechos de Matsuri lamiendo a ambos de forma alterna para posteriormente introducir un pezón en su boca y jugar con el con su lengua, ella tomo una de sus manos y la guio a su entrepierna y le mostro como debía de acariciarle. El dejo los senos de lado y se dirigió a explorar su entrepierna, reconociendo sus pliegues, su clítoris, su vagina, su ano. Primero apenas los rozo con sus dedos, luego comenzó a tocar de forma mas audaz hasta que se animo a usar su lengua para dar placer. Matsuri se retorcía del placer y la anticipación que sentía por el orgasmo que se aproximaba. El comenzó a sorber su clítoris y el orgasmo se hizo presente, elevando a Matsuri hasta las nubes, mientras su bajo vientre se contraía en espasmos frenéticos, imposible evitar gemir de placer.

-¡métemela ahora! Pero no acabes dentro- rogo Matsuri, desesperada como estaba por ser penetrada. Gaara estaba muy nervioso y después de dos intentos fallidos, Matsuri opto por autoempalarse, sentándose encima de Gaara e iniciando movimientos de adelante/atrás mientras que comenzaba a rozarle las tetillas. Fue demasiado estimulo para Gaara y fue inevitable un nuevo orgasmo casi simultaneo con Matsuri, derramándose dentro de ella. Se besaron con intensidad y desespero. Ya estaba amaneciendo y se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama de Gaara, apenas cubiertos por una sabana y completamente desnudos.

Matsuri despertó confundida, estaba segura esa no era su cama y alguien le estaba torturando, acariciando suavemente su clítoris y uno de sus pezones, mientras que entre sus glúteos sentía un pene endurecido. –al fin despertaste- dijo una voz mas enronquecida de lo habitual por la excitación que tenia. –métemela- fue la escueta respuesta que dio Matsuri. Después de reparar que lo ocurrido no había sido producto de su calenturienta imaginación, se dispuso a disfrutar del placer de estar en la cama con el hombre que anhelo desde su adolescencia.

Levantó un poco el trasero y guio con su mano el pene de su amante para ser penetrada de costado en la cama, llevo una mano de Gaara a uno de sus pechos, mientras que con el otro brazo le sostenía por la cintura. Matsuri se masturbaba con una mano y con la otra estimulaba solo con el roce una tetilla de Gaara, todo esto derivo en un nuevo orgasmo intenso. Matsuri nuevamente se durmió y Gaara se quedo despierto contemplándola, era curioso, la primera persona que le acepto sin reparos después de sus hermanos fue Matsuri y ahí estaba otra vez, su primer beso, su primera relación sexual. Su amante. Pero no tenia claro que sentimiento le provocaba, tenia claro que era importante para el, ¿pero seria amor? Esa pregunta era al igual que años atrás un enigma.

Demasiadas preguntas, y se sentía muy agotado, abrazo muy fuerte a Matsuri y se entregó al sueño. Despertó al atardecer, con su cabeza usando los senos de Matsuri como almohada mientras ella le acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes. Estaban hambrientos, sudorosos y olorosos a sexo.

Tomaron una ducha juntos, demás esta agregar que nuevamente tuvieron sexo, claro que fue rápido por el hambre que tenían y lo escaso del agua en el desierto. Gaara le presto a Matsuri una camiseta suya que le quedaba un poco mas larga que su vestido, malvadamente ella no se puso ropa interior por debajo, El solo se puso sus boxers y se pusieron a cocinar algo rápido que sirviese de desayuno/almuerzo/cena, mientras preparaban la comida fue inevitable el besarse, los abrazos y las caricias y las miradas de mutua complicidad .

Cuando el hambre estuvo satisfecha, se despertó nuevamente la pasión por tanto tiempo contenida y que se estaba transformando en algo desbocado, totalmente fuera del control racional. Estaban comiendo de postre frutillas con crema, comenzaron a jugar con la crema lamiéndola de los labios del otro, hasta que Gaara tomo a Matsuri de la mano y la atrajo hasta donde el estaba sentado y la acomodo sobre sus piernas como a una niña pequeña, metió sus dedos en la entrepierna de ella y se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa interior, al subir la mano se dio cuenta que sus senos estaban libres, ninguna tela le estorbaba. Ella comenzó a frotarse sobre la tela de los boxers estimulando a su ya sensible pene, al poco rato, ella se autoempalo estando sentada sobre el, sin dejar de estimular su clítoris por si misma, mientras el la enloquecía con las caricias que aplicaba a sus senos, Matsuri rápidamente tuvo un orgasmo. Gaara tiro lo que estaba encima de la mesa y la recostó boca abajo con las piernas en el piso, desde ese ángulo observo sus pliegues que posteriormente expuso, su ano pequeño y apretado. Antes de penetrarla nuevamente estimulo su clítoris y vagina con sus dedos y boca, inclusive le dedico un par de lamidas en la zona del ano, esta estimulación provocó un orgasmo más intenso en ella, tras lo cual el se introdujo rápidamente en su vagina, tras lo cual en pocos minutos experimento un orgasmo muy intenso, nuevamente derramándose dentro de ella. Ella le lamio el pene para limpiarle la mescla de fluidos, tras la maniobra estaba otra vez erecto, iniciando nuevamente el ritual del amor, esta vez sin ansiedad, conociendo un poco mejor el cuerpo del otro, sabiendo que le gusta, besando lentamente y sin prisa, nuevamente iniciaron una danza hasta quedar satisfechos y dormidos acurrucados en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente el día de San Valentín llego y lo celebraron a su manera; sin regalos, sin cenas, solo con el mejor regalo que tenían para ofrecer al otro, esa pasión desbordada recién descubierta y que parecía jamás seria satisfecha.

Nadie imaginaria un día al siempre compuesto Kazekage paseando casi en cueros por su casa y teniendo sexo en toda ella. Después del cuarto encuentro amoroso del día, nuevamente se habían dormido abrazados, Gaara despertó primero y se quedo mirando a la mujer que dormía confiada aferrada a sus brazos, acaricio sus cabellos que ahora le llegaban a media espalda. Le encantaba su compañía, sus caricias lo tenían totalmente embrujado, pero no lograba catalogar ese sentimiento hacia ella, que era intenso, posesivo, apasionado. La intensidad de ese sentimiento sin nombre lo tenia confuso, parecía nunca seria suficiente el tener de ella. Pensó iba a interferir con su rutina. Decidió que hasta no hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos lo mejor seria enviarla lejos a una misión de varios meses.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla e hizo las llamadas respectivas para asignarle una misión de cuatro meses de duración en el país de las flores. Estaba regresando a la cama cuando recibió una llamada de Kankuro para avisarle que se encontraba vivo y que regresaría pronto a casa.-baka- fue toda la respuesta de Gaara.

Fue a despertar a Matsuri, avisándole que Kankuro estaba por regresar y no era conveniente que ni El ni nadie supiera lo sucedido el fin de semana, por la reputación de ambos. También le explico de sus dudas y su confusión, Matsuri solo escuchaba en silencio incapaz de estructurar alguna idea frente a ese hombre que claramente la derretía como mantequilla, con el que había compartido el fin de semana de su vida, con quien se entregó sin reservas e incluso existía una posibilidad de embarazo, ya que fornicaron como conejos sin protección (dos años sin novio, no justificaba el seguir usando anticonceptivos), se vistió como una autómata, tenia prisa en salir de ahí, sentía se ahogaba. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso con pasión, profundo tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos-te amo Gaara, siempre te ame y te amare, por eso no pude casarme con otro- dicho esto se fue sin mirar atrás, sabia si lo hacia se desgarraría su alma.

Camino por las calles, ajena al jolgorio, las risas, las parejas que paseaban enamoradas, solo deseando llegar a su casa para meterse a la ducha y llorar bajo el agua y rogar a alguna deidad que se apiade de ella y le consiga una misión lejos de Suna por un largo tiempo y así poder parchar su corazón. Y decidió que en cuanto Sari se fuera con Kankuro, conseguiría un gato como compañero, estaba claro lo suyo no era estar en pareja.

 _Esta es historia de San Valentín, si les gusta o no déjenme un review. Es un one shot, pero si a alguien le interesa se puede continuar.¡ Feliz día del amor y la amistad!_


	2. Una noche agitada

Hola este es el segundo capitulo de No San Valentín. De momento puede que esta historia sea un three shot, dependiendo cuan largos queden los capítulos.

Rápidamente declaro que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Kishimoto-Sama, artífice de tantas alegrías.

Medianoche

 _ **Gaara POV**_

Después que ella cerro la puerta, se desplomó con un gruñido en el sillón. No habían pasado siquiera cinco minutos y ya la extrañaba de manera horrorosa; su risa, su olor, sus caricias en sus cabellos. Lo extrañaba todo de ella. Nunca antes había experimentado un sentimiento así de intenso, cuando se murió hacia ya muchos años su padre no sintió nada y cuando Temari se casó y se mudo a Konoha sintió pena, pero no esa sensación de soledad y vacío tan profunda que estaba experimentando.

Hundido en esas reflexiones se dirigió a su habitación, al prender la luz observo las sabanas desordenadas manchadas de fluidos, su ropa desparramada por todas partes y el olor de Matsuri impregnado en todos lados junto con los olores inconfundibles de sexo y sudor. Se acerco a su cama y olio una almohada que estaba impregnada a ella, se sintió aún mas triste y prefirió dejar su dormitorio y dirigirse a la sala a ver si algo en la tv servía para distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

Sintió un ruido en la cerradura, señal inconfundible de la llegada de Kankuro pero ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de saludarlo. Kankuro al entrar dio un silbido; su nariz había sido invadida por un inconfundible olor a sexo y se quedo con la boca abierta al observar a su hermanito pequeño ataviado solo con sus boxers en un sillón (una practica que siempre le reprochaba a Kankuro por impúdica) con la mirada perdida haciendo como que miraba la tv. Con una sonrisa malvada se acerco a su hermano. El no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro para molestarlo.

-Así que mi pequeño ya es ¡al fin! todo un hombre- soltó entre risotadas, apretándose el estomago por tanta risa.

-No se de que hablas- contestó Gaara tratando de parecer imperturbable como era habitualmente. Kankuro le escrutó de pies a cabeza y no había que ser genio para darse cuenta de lo sucedido en su ausencia. No pudo evitar la risa.

\- ¿Por quien me tomas hermanito? Abro la puerta y la casa apesta a sexo, tu como nunca paseándote solo en ropa interior y estas con la espalda y los brazos arañados, lleno de chupetones (o chupones) en el cuello y en el pecho y la mirada de un niño al que le quitaron un dulce. Soy hombre tengo experiencia y no necesito ser adivino para saber que paso aquí- contestó el mayor con sorna.

\- Entonces si sabes lo que pasó, para que preguntas- contestó Gaara desganado, mirando hacia el piso.

-¡Uy! parece que cupido al fin te flechó y te hizo añicos. Deberías ir con ella en vez de estar con cara de perro apaleado y si quieren seguir con su fiestita aquí, por mi no se corten siempre que se queden en tu dormitorio y no aúllen como perros en celo-

-¡Pero que pervertido eres Kankuro! No se trata de eso sino que estoy confundido, muy confundido- respondió Gaara

-¿Confundido de? ¿descubriste que no te gustan las mujeres? ¿o quizás no era lo que esperabas?- respondió el mayor sonriente y divertido de ver a su hermano tan complicado.

\- ¡Que burradas hablas baka! Por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres y ella me hizo sentir vivo. Ella fue mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, me gusto mucho hacerlo con ella. Pero lo que no se, es ponerle un nombre es a lo que estoy sintiendo y eso me confunde- respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Amor? Eso nadie más que tu lo puede definir. Tu eres el que debe de averiguarlo y para eso debes de estar con ella y así poder sabrás lo que sientes- respondió serio Kankuro.

-Como si fuese tan fácil…soy el Kazekage no puedo andar por ahí de cama en cama tratando de aclararme, tampoco puedo pasearme por ahí de la mano con alguien y después quedar en nada, tengo una imagen que cuidar-

-Hablas como un anciano de setenta años y solo tienes treinta y uno. Antes que ser el Kazekage eres Gaara, un hombre y como tal necesitas tener una pareja. En vez de perder tu tiempo conmigo deberías ir a verla. Esa va a ser la única forma de aclarar tus sentimientos. ¿y se puede saber quien es la desafortunada doncella que cayo en tu oxidada entrepierna?- Kankuro no desaprovechaba momento para divertirse. Gaara pensó un segundo en usar su arena para estrangularlo, pero después se conformó en arrojarle un cojín por la cabeza que hábilmente fue esquivado por su hermano.

\- No- Dicho esto, se fue a su dormitorio a encerrarse. Necesitaba estar solo, no quería escuchar las bromas de su hermano o responder sus preguntas que le avergonzaban.

Se encerró en su dormitorio y se tiro cuan largo era en su cama, aun estaba muy patente el aroma de Matsuri y no pudo evitar rememorar lo que había vivido con ella hacia pocas horas. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante ni en lo emocional ni en lo físico. Inconscientemente abrazo la almohada con el olor de ella. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que Kankuro toco la puerta suavemente, traia una bandeja con dos platos de ramen instantáneo (un infaltable en casa de solteros como ellos). Miró extrañado a su hermano, normalmente Kankuro era perezoso hasta para servirse un vaso de agua y verlo llegar con la bandeja no pudo evitar preguntarse que se traia el marionetista entre manos.

-Imagino que después de tanto "ejercicio" estarás hambriento, porque yo lo estoy, también tuve mucho "ejercicio"- habló el mayor muy sonriente. Al escuchar a Kankuro, sintió su estómago retorcerse, había olvidado comer.

\- Temari te manda muchos cariños y quiere saber quien es nuestra afortunada cuñadita. Se muere de ganas por conocerla- dijo Kankuro mientras se llevaba una generosa porción a la boca.

Al escucharlo, Gaara por poco escupe la comida. -¡llamaste a Temari! ¡le contaste! ¡como pudiste!- le dijo muy enojado.

\- Temari es nuestra hermana mayor, y tu eres nuestro hermanito menor. Por muchas bromas que yo te haga y por muy Kazekage que seas, eres nuestro hermanito y nos preocupa tu bienestar. Para nosotros es un gran logro que tengas una pareja y que te puedas proyectar a futuro. Solo queremos que seas feliz- dijo serio el moreno.

\- Debo darte la razón, pero vas muy rápido con eso de proyectarme a futuro, como te estás por casar andas emparejando a todo el mundo y Temari es muy escandalosa e insistente, no se va a detener hasta saber de todos los detalles- dijo Gaara de muy malas ganas.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Kankuro no podía evitar mirar a su hermano y sonreírse. Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber quien era la santa mujer que había terminado con la castidad de su hermanito, que a juzgar por su aspecto y como se encontraba de desordenada la cama y las sabanas manchadas había sido muy intenso. Calculaba que ocurrió más de un encuentro entre ellos. Tendría que ir despacio, se notaba que Gaara estaba muy perturbado por tantas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos y por el carácter de su hermano, no había que ser un genio para saber que lo acontecido no era una simple aventura de fin de semana, era muy probable que la afortunada fuese alguien conocido. Pero ¿Quién? Se sonrió de pensar que lo único seguro es que ella no era Sari porque había estado con el.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto con fastidio Gaara. Sabia que su hermano se preocupaba por el, pero no le gustaba la idea que hasta en Konoha se enterasen de sus intimidades. Era seguro que Temari le contaría al vago de Nara y de ahí que se enterase Naruto era un trámite y que lo saludase voceándolo a gritos la próxima vez que fuese a Konoha era un hecho que no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, recogieron los platos y Kankuro se fue a su dormitorio señalando que estaba "molido".

Gaara decidió entrar a tomar una ducha y después se vistió con ropa informal: jeans desgastados, cortavientos negro con capucha y una gorra deportiva también negra. Tenia esa ropa para salir camuflado en viajes a otras aldeas pero decidió darles otro uso. Abrió su ventana y salió discretamente por los tejados. Kankuro al ir ruido se asomo a la habitación de Gaara (desde el incidente con Akatski no podía evitar ser sobreprotector con el). Lo vio saltando por los tejados y se sonrió sabiendo con total seguridad donde se dirigía, ya habrá tiempo -pensó- para conocer a mi cuñadita.

 _Matsuri POV_

Entro casi corriendo a su casa con los ojos anegados de lagrimas y conteniendo las ganas de sollozar para que Sari no la escuchara, paso directo al baño de su habitación donde inmediatamente se metió a la ducha y bajo el ruido del agua pudo liberar las lagrimas y la pena contenida. Después de un buen rato bajo el agua, salió y se puso un pijama tipo camisón hasta bajo las rodillas, de algodón y con tirantes, muy sencillo pero muy cómodo para dormir y apropiado para el calor del verano, se ato el cabello en un moño suelto y fue a la cocina a buscar de comer.

Se sirvió unos bocadillos y se fue a mesa, ahí encontró a Sari que también estaba comiendo. Sari la saludo alegremente, estaba algo ojerosa pero se le veía feliz. Sari siguió comiendo, pero Matsuri sentía su mirada encima suyo. Parecía no le perdía detalle. Matsuri se sentía cansada y con su animo por el sitio no estaba con mucha paciencia, así que le largo sin más - ¿tengo algo en mi cara? ¿me salió una verruga acaso que tanto me miras?-

Sari se sorprendió, normalmente Matsuri soportaba sin problemas toda clase de bromas, pero ese mal humor le puso en alerta que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. Aun así decidió molestarla un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿umm puede ser unos lametones (chupones) en tu cuello, ojeras pronunciadas, apetito de ogro? Y una cara de que tuviste el fin de semana de tu vida, pero no me quieres contar nada. Yo te cuento todo y tu tienes sexo salvaje después de dos años de castidad y llegas aquí poniendo cara de furia- dijo Sari haciendo unos histriónicos pucheros.

-Así es, tuve sexo puro y duro. El mejor de mi vida, primera vez en mi vida que no fue solo sexo ¡hice el amor! pensé me iban a salir alas de lo feliz y satisfecha que me sentí- Matsuri tuvo un cambio de animo sorprendente, ahora tenia los ojos brillantes y se la notaba emocionada, iba a continuar su relato pero fue interrumpida por Sari que la miraba con cara de asombro, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía (su amiga siempre tan discreta y recatada casi mojigata, no podía imaginarla teniendo sexo de buenas a primeras con un extraño y decir que por primera vez hizo el amor, se le hacía más raro aun)-¡no me digas que volviste con tu ex!-chillo.

Matsuri puso cara de desagrado – por supuesto que no fue con el. Dije sexo salvaje, hacer el amor. El jamás me encendió de esa manera- Matsuri evitaba hablar de su ex. Sentía culpa por haberlo ilusionado para después hacer sus sueños añicos, pero era mejor un compromiso roto que un divorcio.

Sari estaba totalmente intrigada, Matsuri se veía enamorada hasta los pies, no había duda que se entrego por entero. Pero que recordase no había visto ningún pretendiente cerca de ella las ultimas semanas. Solo había visto ese entusiasmo en ella cuando era la eterna enamorada del Kazekage-¿será el?-rápidamente desecho esa opción por absurda, ese hombre tiene sus hormonas congeladas o parece se las cedió toditas a Kankuro, pensó divertida.

-¿y quien es ese portento de hombre que te enamoró y te hizo gozar todo un fin de semana?- Sari no podía más de la curiosidad y quería conocer al hombre que devolvió a la vida a su amiga.

Matsuri sintió de regreso toda la pena que tanto trabajo le había costado controlar, no pudo evitar sollozar, odiaba hacerlo pero fue inevitable. Sari se acerco y trataba de consolarla acariciándole los cabellos.

-El me dijo que no sabia que sentía por mi, que era mejor alejarnos. Sari me quiero morir-Matsuri estaba llorando abrazada por Sari, quien no entendía absolutamente nada, su amiga, su hermana había salido el viernes a las corridas sin ningún panorama, solo para dejarle el fin de semana sola con su novio y regresaba el domingo por la noche con el corazón hecho pedazos. Ella no era una aventurera, resultaba imposible que se hubiese acostado con un extraño y más aun que se hubiese enamorado de el así de buenas a primeras. Algo no cuadraba en esa historia y Sari lo iba a averiguar. Tenia que saber quien era el desgraciado que jugo con su amiga y hacerle pagar.

Cuando Matsuri se calmo un poco la llevo a su dormitorio, la acostó como a una niña pequeña y le llevo una tasa de tilo y manzanilla para relajara.

Después de un silencio prolongado Sari se animo a preguntar algo que desde un rato le daba vueltas en su cabeza-¿al menos usaron protección, no?- sabia de sobra que ella no usaba anticonceptivos desde que corto con su ex.

-La verdad es que lo tuve presente al principio, pero después lo olvide por completo- dijo con la mirada perdida. Sari se alarmó, su amiga soltera sin compromiso y con una posibilidad real de salir embarazada.- ¿Al menos recuerdas cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?- Matsuri pensó un poco y le respondió -fue el 30 ó 31 de enero. No recuerdo bien el día exacto- Sari salió disparada a buscar un calendario. Al sacar la cuenta, se percato que su amiga sin importar si era 30 ó 31 entre el día viernes y el lunes estaba en los días más fértiles de su ciclo. Con horror le mostró el calendario. Matsuri se quedo pensando "¿podrá ser posible que salga embarazada del hombre que amo?" no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la idea. Se paso delicadamente la mano por su vientre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sari observaba impresionada al borde del horror. Su amiga, la mujer dura que se negaba a ser domada, la que imponía terror en su escuadrón, la que se negaba voz en cuello a ser relegada a una casa, en un fin de semana estaba transformada en otra mujer. En lugar de buscar una salida de emergencia se mostraba ilusionada con un probable embarazo.-¿estas segura de no querer una salida alternativa y evitar un probable embarazo?- Matsuri negó con la cabeza - creo que va a ser mi única posibilidad de ser madre, de tener mi familia y si esta es la forma, que así sea. Además que no seria hijo de un encuentro casual, seria el producto del amor, al menos del amor que yo siento y creo que con eso basta- si ya estaba en shock, Sari ahora estaba al borde del colapso. Sabia de la terquedad de Matsuri y que ningún argumento que le diese la haría cambiar de opinión. Era mejor no seguir insistiendo y dejarla descansar que se veía le hacia mucha falta.-descansa hermosa- le dijo, acomodo su ropa de cama y le dio un beso en la frente como a una niña pequeña.-gracias Sari por ser mi hermana y cuidarme- Sari le sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

 _Madrugada_

Rápidamente Matsuri se durmió. Era una noche inusualmente calurosa en el desierto y Matsuri tenia su ventana abierta. Al poco rato comenzó a deslizarse arena por el marco de la ventana hasta formar una figura masculina. Era Gaara que prefirió entrar por la ventana que por la puerta por evitar ser visto por Sari y tener que dar explicaciones de su visita a esa hora inoportuna.

Se dirigió a la cama donde Matsuri dormía algo agitada y le llamaba sensualmente en sueños. No lo pudo evitar, se quito rápidamente la ropa quedando solo con sus bóxer y se metió a su lado en la cama tratando de no despertarla y poder observarla. La abrazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella entre sueños le susurro-bésame- lo cual Gaara hizo muy obediente. Ella abrió su boca dándole acceso y comenzaron una batalla de lenguas. Ella busco su pene y comenzó a frotarlo con devoción. Gruño en sueños-porque no me tocas- a lo que el accedió dirigiendo su mano hacia su entrepierna, encontrándose que estaba sin ropa interior y muy húmeda. Comenzó a frotar sus pliegues buscando su entrada. Finalmente pudo localizar a tientas su clítoris y comendo a frotarlo. Matsuri se retorcía de placer terminando la ropa de cama en el piso, lo que Gaara aprovechó e introdujo su cara entre sus pliegues lamiéndolos y simultáneamente estimulando su botón con sus dedos. Matsuri termino en un sonoro orgasmo despertando simultáneamente, quedando sorprendida de darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño, Gaara era de carne y hueso, y le estaba dando placer. Loca de alegría le abrazo y se dispuso a besarlo para trasmitirle la pasión que sentía por el. Mientras se besaban Gaara introdujo dos dedos dentro de su vagina y comenzó a moverlos, después los retiro y en su lugar se posiciono sobre Matsuri, busco la entrada con sus dedos y con la guía de la mano de ella se introdujo por completo iniciando un ondular de caderas mas besos y caricias que parecía jamás terminaría. Cuando sentía que alcanzaría el clímax, Matsuri hizo un giro y quedo sentada sobre el iniciado sus movimientos de vaivén mientras que el se dedicaba a jugar y mordisquear sus senos que le enloquecían. Finalmente alcanzaron el orgasmo y se dispusieron a dormir, parecía que nada les importaba, les daba lo mismo si los escuchaban o no. Ya mas calmado, Gaara hablo-necesitaba verte-mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Matsuri estaba feliz. Tenia en su cama al hombre de su vida, solo atinaba a acariciar su espalda pasando suavemente sus yemas por las marcas de los arañazos hechos por ella en los momentos de pasión. Se dejaron llevar por el agotamiento y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados desnudos en la cama de Matsuri sin que nada les cubriera.

Amanecer

A las 04:45 am el despertador de Matsuri comenzó a sonar de manera insistente y su dueña no daba señas de despertar. Sari lo oyó desde su habitación y se levanto a despertar a Matsuri y apagar el aparato infernal (ella se levantaba mas tarde). Casi murió de la impresión al ver a su amiga dormir abrazada a un hombre muy similar a Kankuro.

Sintió la ira y los celos subir a niveles nunca antes experimentados, fue a su habitación a buscar un kunai con la idea de caparlo y degollar a Matsuri. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama con el corazón en la boca, conteniendo las lagrimas y su respiración para no ser descubierta, al estar más cerca un haz de luz de un farol de la calle ilumino al supuesto "Kankuro" que se movió en la cama y vio que no era su amado castaño sino que era su cuñado el pelirrojo, supuestamente frio y asexuado Kazekage. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza "que cagada que estuve a punto de cometer" pensó. Aun con el corazón enloquecido martillando en su pecho, corrió a su dormitorio a buscar su celular. El Kazekage y su mejor amiga durmiendo desnudos era algo que debía documentarse si o si, de lo contrario ni ella lo podría creer al día siguiente.

Sari se metió en su cama, aun no se podía convencer de la intensidad de los celos que había experimentado casi al borde del homicidio y por otro lado el enigma de Matsuri estaba más que resuelto, quedaba más que claro el porque rompió su compromiso un par de años atrás, porque se fue a la cama con un hombre de buenas a primeras y porque estaba dispuesta incluso a tener un hijo de el." Nunca dejo de amarlo" pensó sintiendo pena por su amiga. Ahora todo se hacia mas claro a Sari. Matsuri nunca olvido a Gaara, solo había perdido las esperanzas y ahora que vio su oportunidad, la tomó. Decidió aprovechar las horas de sueño que aun le quedaban, pero antes le envió desde su móvil las fotos a Kankuro con unos pícaros comentarios al pie de cada fotografía.

Matsuri despertó con la luz del sol en plena cara, con horror se dio cuenta que se había dormido y que no había entrenado como era en ella costumbre. Cuando se quiso incorporar, Gaara la atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho, dándole unos besos en el cuello y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, ella no pudo evitar gemir y apretar sus nalgas contra la masculinidad endurecida del pelirrojo.-¿otra vez? Preguntó risueña.-otra vez y es tu culpa- respondió el somnoliento, mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones, su otra mano estaba jugando con sus pliegues y posteriormente se puso a pellizcar suavemente a su clítoris, Matsuri hacia esfuerzo por no gemir fuerte y parecía se ahogaba con la almohada que mordía. Gaara le dijo que no tenia que contenerse -Sari y Kankuro nos han importunado muchas veces, es hora de que les toque ¿no?- desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se controlo y gimieron como se les vino en gana mientras se daban placer.

En otra habitación, Sari despertó con el ruido que venia de la habitación de Matsuri "así se siente estar del otro lado" pensó, experimentando por primera vez vergüenza de sus actos que realizaba con Kankuro sin importar si los escuchaban o no.

Terminado el momento de pasión, Gaara se levanto y comenzó a recoger su ropa, vistiéndose y disponiéndose a salir por donde había entrado. Matsuri le abrazo por la espalda, el temor había regresado a ella. Gaara sabia por el gesto de ella que debía decirle algo.-me siento confundido. Esto que estoy viviendo contigo es muy intenso, me está enloqueciendo pero no se si es amor. Creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos por unos meses, hasta poder ponerle un nombre a esto que nos pasa- Matsuri lo atrajo con sus manos y delicadamente le dio un casto beso en su kanji -eso es lo que yo siento por ti- le soltó y se giro quedando casi espalda con espalda.-ándate y ojala no te arrepientas después- esas fueron las dolidas palabras de ella, mientras lagrimas rebeldes se deslizaban en sus mejillas a pesar de su esfuerzo por no llorar.

Se quedo mirado como el salía corriendo por los techos. Estaba perdida, amaba a ese hombre con una intensidad arrolladora y ya no había cura ni forma de disimularlo ante el, sentía que solo quedaba esperar a morir consumida por su propio fuego, mientras lo veía a lo lejos por los tejados, nuevamente no pudo evitar el soñar con un hijo de el, discretamente acarició su vientre, Sari desde dentro le grito lo tarde que era. Corrió a cambiarse para ir a cumplir sus deberes como kunoichi y ensayando poner una expresión totalmente neutra (poker face) en caso de encontrarse con Gaara, para evitar comentarios.

 _Hasta aquí esta historia, quiero Agradecer a Mizzy Frost, Artemisa93 y Anika-san que me motivaron a continuar con ella. Un abrazo chicas y espero les guste esta segunda parte. Espero sus reviews criticas y tomatazos varios._

 _Se me está ocurriendo escribir un capitulo humoristico protagonizado por Kankuro y Sari. Ellos son unos loquillos y las fotos en el celular pueden servir para miles de situaciones jocosas. Se aceptan sugerencias. Besos y nos leemos._


	3. 15 de Febrero

**Tercer Capitulo**

 _Hola, perdón la demora pero se me borro lo escrito y tuve que reescribirlo. Al final estaba quedando tan largo que decidí separarlo en dos parte. Espero no se aburran por lo largo. Recuerdo es categoría M por que hay lemon y por su temática típica de conflictos mas bien adultos. Tomatazos criticas y demases son bienvenidas siempre que sean con respeto._

 _Lunes 15 de febrero_

Sonó el despertador puntualmente a las 7:00 am y Kankurõ se levanto de su cama, yendo directo a la ducha. Después de vestirse apropiadamente fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Mientras lo degustaba aprovecho de revisar los mensajes en su celular, Sari acostumbraba a mandarle cochinadas desde temprano y así preparar el ambiente para la noche. Efectivamente en el buzón habían unos mensajes de Sari pero no los del estilo que esperaba.

Por poco se quemó el paladar al dar un gran sorbo a su café cuando vio una foto de su hermanito durmiendo desnudo junto a Matsuri, junto con la leyenda de ¡sorpresa! (Si que había sido una sorpresa), mas una sarta de comentarios subidos de tono acerca de lo ardiente que era la nueva parejita ( dos ruidosos y ardientes gatos según ella), Incluso Sari deslizó el comentario que quizás pronto serian tíos. Kankurõ no pudo evitar un escalofrío de solo pensarlo, por lo precipitado e inoportuno.

Sari le sugería seguirles el juego y hacer de cuenta que no sabían lo de ellos (así seria mas divertido y podrían incomodarlos de las más diversas maneras) por lo mismo también le pedía no decirle de momento a Temari, ya que pondría demasiada presión sobre ellos dos poniendo en riesgo el romance y de paso también les arruinaría su diversión a costilla de los tortolitos. Sari nada mencionó de su arranque celopata, no quería que Kankurõ le hiciese burla.

Fue a la habitación de Gaara y lo encontró recién duchado mirándose en el espejo del baño las marcas violáceas (chupetones/chupones) dejados por Matsuri, no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente.

-¿Buscando disimular las marcas del amor? – pregunto con sorna.-algo así- respondió el pelirrojo tratando de parecer despreocupado. Por nada del mundo le dejaría espacio a su hermano para burlarse.

-Deberías usar una camisa de cuello alto y de momento no te afeites. Con eso disimularas bastante bien las marcas, y dile a M…tu amiga (casi se le sale Matsuri) que no te deje marcas en zonas visibles, aunque cuando la pasión contenida es mucha, igual pueden ocurrir estos accidentes- Kankuro no podía evitar sentirse divertido pero a la vez muy contento por su hermano. Cuando Gaara estuvo listo partieron a la torre a cumplir con sus tareas habituales.

En el departamento de Matsuri parecía habían lanzado un papel bomba; daba vueltas su armario, cajones y no lograba encontrar que ponerse, toda su ropa estaba sucia, sentía dolor en su cintura y un incomodo y olvidado escozor en su entrepierna debido a la intensa fricción recibida en la zona durante el fin de semana. Sari la miraba divertida desde el marco de la puerta-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó con fingida ternura, pensando con malignidad que tenida le facilitaría a su amiga.

Matsuri partió atrasada a buscar su asignación de misión junto a su equipo, llego media hora tarde, sintiéndose agotada y dolorida; para colmo había olvidado lavar sus uniformes y tuvo que recurrir a Sari quien generosamente le cedió una tenida muy reveladora que hacia mucho no usaba porque le desagradaba a Kankurõ por lo provocativa, sentía que de dos manotazos podía quedar desnuda (ese era el plan malévolo de Sari). En el Hall de la torre Kazekage sentía todas las miradas sobre ella; por lo tarde y por lo descarada de su vestimenta, parecía que todos percibían que se le hacia difícil caminar además que las marcas en su cuello fueron imposibles de disimular. En esos momentos sentía unos deseos intensos de estrangular a Sari o a quien se le pusiera por delante.

Durante la mañana se le asignó al equipo de Matsuri participar en el carnaval veraniego de Suna, siempre estaban fuera de la ciudad para esas celebraciones y a todos los Shinobis les correspondía al menos una vez participar de las actividades. Mientras preparaban su participación, todos los miembros del equipo sin excepción debían colaborar en la torre con trabajo administrativo.

Parecía que un genio malvado se había ensañado con Matsuri que sentía deseos de irse lejos de Suna; la ambivalencia que sentía en su relación con Gaara la tenia destrozada, el le decía que prefería no verla pero a la vez buscaba su compañía, su contacto y eso le estaba desgarrando. No podía seguir negando sus sentimientos: amaba a Gaara con toda su alma, nada le hacia sentirse más plena que cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Pero cuando el manifestaba sus dudas, sentía que su pequeño mundo se estrellaba de golpe contra la realidad; cada minuto que permanecía en Suna le hacia ir perdiéndose, dejando de lado sus otros sueños esos que había construido como una barrera hacia muchos años atrás para que la soledad no le hiciese perder su sentido de vivir, si hasta estaba fantaseando con un hijo ¡un hijo! Era completamente una locura, considerando su precaria situación sentimental, pero aun así lo deseaba con toda el alma, sentía que un hijo seria una caricia a su solitario corazón, la única forma de recuperar la familia que hacia tanto tiempo perdió y si era del hombre que amaba, tanto mejor.- me estoy volviendo loca- dijo en voz alta.

Gaara estaba abrumado por los cerros de papeles por revisar en su escritorio y la somnolencia que sentía no podía evitar bostezar a cada momento; parecía que los astros se habían alineado en su contra. Cuando mas necesitaba descansar más trabajo tenia. No podía evitar distraerse a cada instante; si no estaba adormecido terminaba divagando con Matsuri, era imposible para el no perderse en el recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias y era casi imposible no sentir como se endurecía nuevamente. No era solo lo físico: ella desde que se conocieron, siempre lo había hecho sentir especial; nunca le temió, siempre busco su compañía y el siempre se sintió completo cuando estaba junto a ella, lo hacia sentir un tipo normal no el monstruo que en verdad era, incluso aun viéndolo transformado, poseído por Shukaku ella jamás lo rechazo, por el contrario siempre fue la primera en estar junto a el. Recordó además los sentimientos cálidos que ella le provocaba cuando eran adolescentes; como cuando la sorprendía mirándolo de manera furtiva o lo bien que se sentía cuando ella le preparaba cosas de comer especiales solo para el. También recordó las otras emociones que ella despertaba en el, cuando apenas era un crio, como cuando por accidente en un entrenamiento vio sus bragas, o cuando de forma accidental tocó sus senos o su trasero y que por años esos recuerdos fueron el disparador de su libido; solo el traerlos a colación le provocaba una consabida erección que siempre tenia el mismo final: masturbarse. Por primera vez en años, podía pensar en todos esos ardientes recuerdos sin terminar con su amigo duro.

También recordó lo triste y solitario que se sintió cuando ella le anuncio se iba a un grupo táctico, dejando de ser su asistente y de paso perdiendo prácticamente todo vinculo entre ellos y que esa sensación de desamparo que el llamo nostalgia demoro años en sanar, nunca indago más en ella ni tampoco supo porque no busco a Matsuri para que le aclarase esas sensaciones. Quizás no era que nunca se había enamorado (reflexionaba Gaara) sino que siempre lo había estado de Matsuri y no se había dado cuenta, ella lo completaba en todos los aspectos, pero el ¿seria apropiado para ella? El sabia bien no era ninguna joya; si bien las niñas de la aldea e incluso de otros países vecinos soñaban con el, tenia claro que no era por su persona sino por la posición que ostentaba. Tenia muy claro que no lo conocían, que nada sabia de el y su oscuro pasado como Jinchukiri, que su lista de muertos era larguísima, que a pesar de haberle sido extraído el Shukaku, aun sentía impulsos de aniquilar, que su sensibilidad y conocimiento de los sentimientos era nula, que todo debía serle explicado como a un niño pequeño, que detrás de esa coraza todavía había un niño deseoso de ser amado y aceptado. Matsuri sabia todo eso y aun más; nunca le rechazo sino que desde el primer momento en que lo conoció le acepto sin reservas, con Shukaku a cuestas inclusive. Pero volvía al inicio; ella era sin dudas perfecta, ¿pero el lo era para ella? Quizás lo mejor era mantenerla lejos, darle oportunidad de olvidarlo, aunque la idea de verla con otro le cegaba de celos, se sentía capaz de matar a quien mirase a su mujer. Aunque aun no era capaz de admitirlo para si mismo, así era como sentía a Matsuri: suya y el se sentía también de su propiedad. Sumido en esos pensamientos se le estaban yendo las horas, su productividad fue muy baja durante esa mañana en particular.

Sari estaba en su sección en el subsuelo trabajando en su escritorio. Al poco tiempo de hacerse novios con Kankurõ, la convenció de dejar el escuadrón de alta complejidad junto a Matsuri, y en su lugar trabajar cerca de el en la torre Kazekage, bajo el pretexto de que podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, pero la verdad es que a Kankurõ le aterraba pudiese salir herida o incluso muerta ya que las misiones que desempeñaban eran principalmente de espionaje y asesinato. Matsuri entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta con algo de violencia. -Oye, no te desquites con la puerta, si ahora estas cansada y de mal humor no su culpa- dijo Sari entre risas.

-No estoy de humor, estoy muerta de sueño, no tome desayuno y me muero de hambre, estoy vestida de ramera (por tu culpa) y por si fuese poco en vez de salir a hacer lo que mejor hago, debo quedarme aquí por una semana y participar del pinche carnaval- resopló Matsuri con molestia.

-Shhh una queja a la vez. Si tienes sueño, es por tu entrenamiento tan fogoso de anoche. Tienes un gran Sensei- se burló Sari. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad de oro de incomodarla

-¿Sensei?- Matsuri automáticamente enrojeció más que un tomate. -Tu maestro del sexo. No se quien será ese maravilloso ejemplar, pero en la madrugada te hizo chillar de placer, no creerás que soy sorda . No me negaras que es un graaan Sensei- Sari se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande viendo a Matsuri cada vez más perturbada por sus comentarios. Matsuri solo balbuceaba incoherencias sin lograr hilvanar ninguna frase.

-El hambre tiene solución, vamos a buscar de comer. Te ves encantadora vestida así, apuesto que dejaras a más de alguien con la boca abierta. Seguro esta semana terminas atrapando un novio. Y para el carnaval se me ocurre una idea- le dijo Sari con picardía. Matsuri trataba de acomodar su escote ya que mostraba más de lo necesario, pero si subía el escote de la camisa mostraba parte de su abdomen y en lugar de falda usaba un minúsculo hotpant, no llevaba sus habituales bucaneras, solo las sandalias, sus piernas lucían en todo su esplendor. Al caminar sentía como las miradas la devoraban; los hombres con deseo y las mujeres con una mescla de sorpresa y envidia.

Estaban en la cafetería terminando de desayunar, cuando llego Kankurõ. Quien no pudo evitar sonreírse pícaramente con Sari y tampoco pudo evitar observar con detalle a Matsuri, esa tenida tan reveladora que a el lo hacia hervir de celos, era precisamente lo que necesitaba ver Gaara para alegrar su día y de paso también hacerlo enojar un poco. - ¿Podrías llevar estos pergaminos al Kazekage? Así aprovecho unos minutos con mi bella noviecita- dijo mirando con ojitos de cachorro a Matsuri, mientras abrazaba a sari. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, como hacia años no le sucedía, pero desde hace unas horas estaba convertida nuevamente en una adolescente tonta e hiperhormonada.- eh… yo los llevo- dijo Matsuri casi en un susurro mirando al piso, tratando infructuosamente de controlar sus nervios. Partió temblorosa llevando consigo los pergaminos, no esperaba ver tan rápido a Gaara y menos en esas fachas, no fuera pensar era una regalada, una culisuelta.

El Kazekage estaba tratando infructuosamente de no dormirse cuando tocaron suavemente a su puerta, podrían pasar los años pero jamás olvidaría a quien anunciaba, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda emoción -pase- dijo tratando de disimular la emoción en su voz.

-Yo…traigo estos pergaminos por encargo de Kankurõ- dijo Matsuri tratando de controlarse y no saltar a los brazos de Gaara. El la contemplaba con asombro; nunca le había visto con una tenida tan reveladora, no pudo evitar sentir encenderse el deseo dentro de si y también los celos, el solo pensar que alguien mirase lo que solo era suyo le molestaba en extremo. Rodeo su escritorio y se puso frente a ella mirándola con intensidad perdiéndose en sus ojos negros, se dejo llevar y simplemente la beso, abrazándola, estrechándola contra su cuerpo poniendo la mente en blanco y se dejo arrastrar por el caudal de emociones que sentía en su interior.

Matsuri se sentía llena de dudas, pero al sentir sus labios presionando los suyos y sus manos en la cintura, olvido su pena, sus dudas y sencillamente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y las intensas sensaciones que Gaara despertaba en ella.

En pocos minutos estaban teniendo una nueva sesión de sexo ardiente nada menos que en la oficina de Gaara. Matsuri estaba con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio y sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura de el, su cabeza estaba apoya en un hombro, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones. Gaara se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, sujetando a Matsuri por su cintura. Los dos estaban perdidos en su éxtasis, en el goce de meterse en la piel del otro y fundirse en uno solo. Tan extasiados estaban, que no se percataron que tocaban la puerta ni que esta se abrió, dejando ver un sorprendido Baki, que apenas vio lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina, salió silenciosamente, dándole orden a la secretaria de no interrumpir al Kazekage, por estar realizando un estudio de alta complejidad.

Lo que ellos creían era su secreto, estaba dejando de serlo de forma bastante acelerada. Baki se retiro a su oficina, no lograba procesar tanta información: el día de ayer Gaara le ordeno mandar a Matsuri lo mas lejos posible durante meses y ahora se los encontraba intimando en su escritorio. Cuando ellos eran solo unos adolescentes, daba por hecho que seria novios pero en aquel entonces todo aquello quedo en nada. Pero encontrárselos así después de tanto tiempo cuando parecía que con suerte se decían hola, eso si era una gran grandísima sorpresa.

Pensó mas tarde en hablar con Gaara, por su investidura debía ser mas cuidadoso al intimar y debía lo mas pronto posible formalizar su relación con Matsuri para evitar malos comentarios y de paso acallar los rumores dentro del consejo; se decía era gay ya que jamás le habían visto interesado en ninguna mujer y los años pasaban y el consejo desesperaba, no era posible que el Kazakage mas fuerte que habían tenido no tuviese descendencia. Para Baki todas esas dudas quedaban despejadas, ahora debía poner las cosas en orden y el primer paso era hablar con Gaara.

Además que si bien Matsuri era políticamente inapropiada por ser huérfana, no tener dinero ni clan, pero era la mujer perfecta para Gaara; ella lo conocía a la perfección y lo había amado prácticamente a primera vista. Ninguna niña por mucho pedigrí que tuviese podría amarlo así. Nadie que los hubiese visto juntos cuando eran apenas unos adolescente pondría esto en duda. Y Gaara era muy lento, si no le daban una ayuda probablemente iba a formalizar cuando tuviese cuarenta años.

Después de intimar en el escritorio, se sentían agotados. Llevaban mas de cuarenta y ocho horas fornicando como conejos y el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlos. Se instalaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba en la oficina de Gaara y se rindieron al sueño. El llamo a su secretaria por el comunicador y le pidió reprogramar todas sus citas por encontrarse muy ocupado y que no debía ser interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia, salvo si se tratase de una emergencia clase S. El no era irresponsable pero así como se encontraba era imposible seguir trabajando. Matsuri por su parte se sentía igual de agotada, sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban solos.

Se tendieron semidesnudos sobre el sillón apenas cubiertos por la túnica de Gaara (jamás habría pensado que podía tener otros usos además del ceremonial). Se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Matsuri despertó horas después con su estomago rugiendo de hambre, sudorosa con las manos de Gaara aferradas a su cintura. Se giro para quedar de frente a el y poder observarlo mientras dormía plácidamente. Le acaricio sus mechones rebeldes de color fuego, luego con la punta de los dedos delineo su tatuaje y después lo beso, también delineo su nariz y termino por depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Deslizo un mano por su torso, palpando sus músculos y se detuvo en su tetillas, había descubierto un punto de estimulación en ellas. Comenzó a rozarlas suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos para posteriormente cambiar una de ellas por la punta de su lengua; la respuesta fue contundente, el amigo dormido de Gaara despertó de forma abrupta de su siesta, Matsuri comenzó a mimarlo rozando su cabeza con los dedos sintiéndolo cada vez mas hinchado, ella se deslizo hacia abajo y cambio sus dedos por su lengua sin metérselo en la boca, jugaba a delinearlo con la lengua por su borde e introduciéndola delicadamente por su orificio. Sus manos salieron a explorar sus nalgas, la cara interna de sus muslos y por ultimo se detuvo a acariciar su escroto, Gaara entre sueños no paraba de gemir y pedir más. Ella se sentía muy excitada, no pudo seguir jugando más y sencillamente se empaló en un Gaara durmiente. Paralelamente a sus movimientos de adelante/atrás ella seguía estimulándolo besando sus labios, su cuello, bajando a sus tetillas, hasta alcanzar su placer. Unas estocadas después Gaara la siguió. Paralelo a su orgasmo también despertó, encontrándose a Matsuri encima de el -no era un sueño. Me has violado- dijo entre risas. La atrajo hacia si y la abrazo muy fuerte. Los dos se amaban pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso de hablar y sincerar las cosas, tenían temor de hablar y arruinarlo todo.

Matsuri lo miraba embelesada, parecía nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Gaara la miraba con pensamientos similares. -tengo hambre- dijo el.-deberíamos ir a buscar de comer- le dijo Matsuri.-no debimos de hacerlo aquí- dijo Gaara tomando conciencia de lo expuesto del lugar. – en realidad no se si es correcto que hagamos esto- le dijo.

A Matsuri se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, la conversación que tanto temía estaba dando inicio. No tenia ninguna jugada o carta a favor solo quedaba simplemente mostrarse.- yo te amo Gaara, esa es la razón porque estoy aquí, es la razón por que me aleje de ti hace años, es el motivo por que no me case. Te amo y siempre te amare, lo hago desde cuando prácticamente te conocí, creí morir del pánico cuando Akatsuki te secuestro. Yo te amo con todo mi ser y esto que ha sucedido entre nosotros dos es tocar el cielo con las manos para mi. Pero si no me correspondes, simplemente me iré sin decir mas- al terminar de decir esto, Matsuri ya no podía controlar sus sollozos, ni los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. Se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Gaara la observaba sin saber que hacer, ella acababa de entregarle demasiada información, mucha y no sabia como reaccionar, quería consolarla pero también sentía que lo mejor para Matsuri era simplemente dejarla ir; mas temprano que tarde terminaría haciéndole daño. El no era el indicado para ser el compañero de nadie.

Finalmente logro tranquilizarse un poco, se vistió y al estar por abandonar la oficina, se giro y se devolvió hacia el, lo tomo con fuerza del pelo y lo beso, no era un beso tierno sino que uno salvaje, posesivo, invadió su boca sin miramiento alguno y el se dejo hacer.-yo lo amo, Kazekage-Sama, eso jamás cambiara. Nunca más estaremos a solas- dicho esto Matsuri abrió la puerta (recién acaba de percatarse que se encontraba sin seguro) y salió de ahí antes de verse inundada por un nuevo tsunami de lagrimas.

Gaara quedo estático en su escritorio, no sabia si debía quedarse ahí o salir corriendo tras ella. De lo único estaba seguro era que ella era la mujer de su vida, la única a la amaba más que a si mismo y sabia que ella estaría mejor y más segura estando lejos que cerca de el; unas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, desde el lejano tiempo que era solo un niño rechazado, jamás había sentido de manera tan honda la soledad como la que experimentaba en ese momento. Sentía se desgarraba sin ella. Laboralmente y en lo personal había sido un día perdido por lo que acomodo su ropa y se dirigió a su casa; necesitaba descansar con urgencia. Estaba abrumado, habían sido tantas emociones, sensaciones en tan pocos días; de ser un tipo sin experiencia sexual, se había vuelto prácticamente un adicto, pero adicto a Matsuri, notaba que solo ella despertaba sus emociones y las sensaciones; era con ella con quien deseaba estar; era en ella donde deseaba perderse.

 _Dejo hasta aquí esta entrega, espero haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco de corazón a quienes me han dejado reviews, así como mensajes en inbox con mensajes de animo y sugerencias. Gracias totales por el apoyo. Un beso virtual y larga vida al GaaMatsu._


	4. Dias dificiles

**DIAS DIFICILES**

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, no son muchas pero si muy entusiastas. agradecer su reviews. Tambien agradecer a quienes han leido pero no se han manifestado con ningun comentario. Pedir las disculpas correspondientes por la demora en actualizar, marzo y abril han sido meses horrorosos para mi, me toco mudarme de ciudad, cambio de trabajo, de todo y tambien perder a dos mascotas muy queridas para mi en un lamentable accidente. En cuanto al capitulo, este no tiene lemon asi que no esperen sufrir un sangrado nasal, es mas bien reflexivo asi que se les puede hacer algo latoso.**_

 _ **No sigo dando mas la lata solo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra y gracia de Kishimoto Sensei, ¿cuantos dicen aleluya?**_

 _Matsuri POV_

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la torre, con la intensión de salir pronto de ahí, lo necesitaba con extrema urgencia antes de perder el control y terminar llorando como una loca haciendo un espectáculo gratuito. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de alguien caminando en dirección contraria hasta terminar chocando de frente con Baki.

-Perdón Señor, venia distraída…- intentó excusarse Matsuri.

El viejo maestro de los Sabaku No, la observo y no pude pasar por alto que la muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Evidentemente, algo no estaba bien entre ella y Gaara, sino se les daba un discreto empujón, las posibilidades que el Kazakage formara una familia se reducían a cero.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina- fue todo lo que dijo Baki, Matsuri no alcanzo a procesar sus palabras y antes de alcanzar a responder, prácticamente fue arrastrada del brazo rumbo a ella. Una vez dentro, le indico se sentara y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Ella lo recibió sin lograr entender cual era el motivo porque Baki le convocaba en su oficina.

-¿Paso algo con Gaara que tienes esa cara?- preguntó directo, sin rodeos. Matsuri por poco escupe el agua, de todas las preguntas, lo ultimo que esperaba era que se le preguntase de su relación.

-No entiendo su pregunta Baki-San- respondió Matsuri con cautela.

-Vamos niña, no es necesario que disimules conmigo, te vi intimando con el en su oficina hace unas horas y ahora se nota has estado llorando- le replicó con seriedad Baki. Matsuri sentía, le hervía la cara, recordó que la puerta de la oficina estaba sin seguro y que estuvieron por horas dentro intimando, que no tuvieron cuidado alguno y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en disimular sus gemidos. Parecía moriría asfixiada de la vergüenza, deseaba derretirse y desaparecer.

\- Vamos niña, tampoco es para dramatizar tanto, es normal que una pareja tenga sexo y lo disfrute, solo tienen que ser mas discretos y esperar estar fuera del trabajo o al menos poner seguro a la puerta- le replicó el mayor, desdramatizando el asunto.

-No habrá próxima vez…- le interrumpió Matsuri, rompiendo a llorar, dejando libre toda la tristeza que había tratado infructuosamente de contener. Baki le alcanzo un pañuelo y le dejo llorar hasta que se tranquilizara.

-¿ Puedo preguntar que sucedió?- pregunto cuando le vio mas tranquila.

-Dice que me ama, pero no me quiere cerca suyo- dijo Matsuri con pena.

-Es esperable, viniendo de el, estas hablando de Gaara no de un tipo corriente, tienes que entender su pasado y el ser Kazakage es una gran presión. No creas que deba ser fácil para el, simplemente dejarte ir. Si tomo esa decisión es porque te quiere proteger no por desamor- le respondió Baki, tratando de pensar como poder revertir esa decisión de su punto de vista muy esperable de Gaara; muy dolorosa en el plano personal y muy poco conveniente para la aldea, que necesitaba con urgencia asegurar descendencia de su líder.

-¿que debería hacer? Yo solo quiero irme lejos de aquí, poner distancia. He pensado tomar alguna misión que dure como mínimo dos años - respondió Matsuri entristecida.

-¡De ninguna manera! Solo dale tiempo, deja que reflexione y se de cuenta que no puede estar lejos de ti. Ahora que ya admitió sus sentimientos es cuestión de tiempo que te busque. Le respondió Baki con energía.

-¿Y el consejo? Seguro pondrán el grito en el cielo, si es que algún día hipotéticamente llegásemos a formalizar. Respondió renuente Matsuri.

-Del consejo no te preocupes niña. Ese tema lo podremos manejar con Kankuro en su momento. Por ahora tranquilízate, límpiate la cara, ve a tu casa, y no cometas tonterías- con estas palabras, Baki dio por terminada la entrevista con Matsuri. Para el era necesario que ella supiese que contaba con su apoyo y de paso también era necesario tranquilizarla y evitar saliera a perderse en alguna misión de larga duración y de alto riesgo. Dudaba mucho que Gaara pusiera sus ojos en otra mujer y a su vez creía casi imposible que otra le aceptase y amara sin reservas como ella. Si al final de cuentas ella le amo estando unido al Shukaku y jamás le vio como a un monstruo aunque el si lo era en ese momento, ni jamás fue impedimento para amarlo su larga lista de asesinatos a sangre fría, solo por capricho. Ella amaba de el lo bueno y lo malo; eso jamás lo conseguiría con nadie mas. Así que había que impedir a como de lugar que ella se alejara.

-Gracias Baki-San por sus palabras- con una reverencia, Matsuri se despidió de el. Camino por las calles calurosas, atiborradas de gente que caminaba disfrutando del clima veraniego y festivo. Las calles estaban siendo engalanadas con guirnaldas e incluso se veían turistas que estaban llegando en forma anticipada al carnaval de Suna que a diferencia de años anteriores tenia un atractivo mayor, por ser año Bisiesto duraría un día mas y prometía atracciones mas deslumbrantes que en años anteriores.

Ajena a todo el jolgorio, entro a su casa pasando directo a su habitación donde se desplomo boca abajo en su cama, intentando descansar. No logro su cometido, a los pocos minutos sintió el ruido en la cerradura de la calle y los tacones de Sari dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Suri-Chan despierta!- Entro como un torbellino a su habitación. – necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única que me puede salvar- le rogaba.

-¿Quien se murió?- pregunto sin muchas ganas Matsuri.

\- Yo me voy a morir si no me ayudas. Este es mi primer año organizando el Carnaval y estoy muy atrasada. Tu durante años le ayudaste a Temari. Por favor ayúdame a mi- le dijo melodramáticamente Sari de rodillas al lado de su cama. Al verla en una posición tan cómica, Matsuri no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Pensé que al único frente al cual te arrodillabas era Kankuro y no precisamente para rogarle- le dijo sacándole la lengua. Matsuri no dejaba oportunidad de burlarse de Sari y sabia que su punto débil era Kankuro. Recibió en respuesta un peluche por la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a burlar?- le dijo Sari algo impaciente. No tenia problemas de mal humor, pero se encontraba en una situación critica y no estaba para bromear.

-Eso ni tienes que preguntarlo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Incluso si tenemos que esconder un cadáver- le respondió de forma festiva Matsuri.

Ambas amigas pusieron manos a la obra, Matsuri era muy hábil organizando actividades, calculando costos, etc. Los años que trabajo como asistente del Kazekage no habían sido en vano. Paso desde el día lunes al miércoles encerradas con Sari en su oficina trabajando en la computadora organizando todos los detalles logísticos, mientras Sari supervisaba en terreno el montaje del escenario, las graderías, la escenografía; ella se sentía muy presionada, sabia iban muchos invitados oficiales desde otras aldeas ocultas pero le tenia muy nerviosa la llegada de Temari. Era la primera vez que le tocaba oficiar de primera Dama de Suna por ser la Prometida de Kankuro, por eso en su interior maldecía a Matsuri y a Gaara, si en lugar de andar fornicando como conejos ellos formalizaban, ella seria mágicamente liberada de ese calvario y podría disfrutar de su "gordito" al que apenas había podida ver en esos agitados días.

Para Matsuri en cambio, el estar tan ocupada ayudando a Sari le había ayudado a tranquilizarse, manteniendo su mente ocupada y así evitar pensar en Gaara. Tan ocupada había estado que había olvidado por completo su participación en el carnaval y quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que este diese inicio. Se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y la sacudía de un lado para otro.

-¿Te pasa algo Suri-Chan?- preguntó Sari

-Olvide mi participación en el carnaval, recuerda debo bailar y no tengo nada preparado- le dijo Matsuri al borde del pánico.

Sari en cambio, no lo había olvidado por ni por un momento. Desde un principio, tenia también muy claro que Matsuri seria el plato fuerte del carnaval, solo era cosa de esperar el momento preciso (ese) y darle el empujoncito y de paso también contribuir con su granito de arena para acercarla al escurridizo Kazekage. Sari se daba cuenta que su amiga hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme pero sabia lo estaba pasando mal, veía sus ojos hinchados, llorosos, por Kankuro sabia que no estaban juntos, ya que a el le había tocado aguantar el mal humor de Gaara. Como buena amiga que era, rogaba a Kami que solucionaran sus problemas. Pero ahora debía enfocarse en el carnaval.

-Suri-Chan, ¿tu familia no eran nómades del desierto (beduinos)?- pregunto con cautela Sari

-Si, eran beduinos, ¿no estarás pensando en que baile una danza típica?- le respondió su amiga

-Claro que si, pero no cualquiera, pensaba que porque no bailas la danza de los siete velos de tu clan. Se que tu vestido de novia como todo tu ajuar lo eliminaste, pero se que tu traje de baile nupcial aun lo conservas- le respondió Sari.

-Así es, pero como bien dices es un traje nupcial, para bailar frente a mi marido en caso de tenerlo…y el baile es especial, algo que era propio de mi clan. Seria un deshonor mostrarlo en otro ámbito- respondió seria Matsuri.

-El punto es, que no tienes tiempo para preparar otro baile, no tienes marido y de tu clan solo quedas tu. Y enriquecería mucho el carnaval, mostrar una tradición casi extinta. Vamos Suri-Chan, no tienes mas alternativa- Sari fue con toda su artillería verbal frente a Matsuri. Deseaba de corazón ayudar a su amiga y deseaba a toda costa que este carnaval fuese perfecto y en esa ecuación el baile de Matsuri era imprescindible. Y también sabia lo bien que bailaba Matsuri; desde que la conocía había visto ensayar sus pasos aunque no íntegramente, ya que era bastante celosa con sus tradiciones y Matsuri en más de alguna oportunidad había tratado de enseñarle a contornear las caderas (sin éxito) lo que habitualmente terminaba con Sari coja y descaderada y Matsuri casi orinándose de la risa. Claro que ese momento no era uno para reír.

-Supongo, tienes razón- suspiro resignada, Matsuri.-Pero existe un problema…no es un baile para hacerlo yo sola, para que tenga sentido en si mismo debo bailarle a alguien- reflexionó.

-¿y cual seria el problema de bailarle a alguien?- respondió Sari haciéndose la inocente.

-Sabes que no es un baile típico cualquiera, es un baile de pareja, de seducción. Se supone debo seducir a mi marido en la noche de bodas. No puedo bailarle a cualquiera ¿te imaginas a alguno de los viejos decrépitos del consejo?- dijo Matsuri con cara de asco y gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar.-O bailarle a un hombre comprometido…como Kankuro, además de incomodo, correría el riesgo de morir asesinada por alguna loca celopata ¿cierto Sari?- Matsuri conocía de primera mano lo celosa que era su amiga.

Sari lloraba de risa imaginando los hipotéticos escenarios que señalaba Matsuri, pero debía concentrarse para que su plan maquiavélico saliese perfecto. Sonrió malignamente y le dijo a su complicada amiga:

\- No tendrás que bailar seductoramente a ningún viejo verde y decrepito. Yo me encargare de eso- Sari se sintió satisfecha, estaba lista la trampa para los tortolitos, el plan muy simple: ellos si o si debían estar juntos.

 _Gaara POV (día miércoles por la noche)_

En su inocencia e inexperiencia en esos asuntos como en cualquier otro que fuese referente a relaciones interpersonales, pensó que al alejar a Matsuri, iba a tranquilizar los anhelos intensos que sentía de ella no solo a nivel carnal; necesitaba escuchar su voz, su risa, sentir todo de ella. Se había equivocado rotundamente, se sentía solo, estaba de muy mal humor y el insomnio le atacaba sin piedad durante las noches; ya no eran recuerdos sangrientos los que no le permitían su descanso sino que eran fantasmas lujuriosos que le hacían recordarla y rememorar momentos ardientes en su cama, sentía las sabanas le quemaban, lo único que le aplacaba al menos por un par de horas, era autosatisfacer a su impertinente y endurecido miembro que parecía reclamarle con insistencia la ausencia de Matsuri. A ese paso se iba a terminar convirtiendo en un loco pervertido/ masturbador compulsivo si no encontraba una solución a su problema. Ahora era otra larga, sofocante, solitaria y caliente (en todo sentido) noche de verano.

Se levanto a buscar algo frio de beber en la cocina, en un intento vano por distraerse. Al ir hacia allá, encontró a Kankuro como de costumbre, ataviado solo con sus boxers sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la nada. Le pareció entraño en extremo, Kankuro sin la compañía de Sari se le hacia rarísimo, buscando distraerse de sus lujuriosos pensamientos que le atormentaban decidió entablar conversación con su hermano.

-Esto si es raro: verte solo a oscuras y con cara de aburrido- le dijo Gaara a su hermano. Kankuro lo miro y no pudo evitar observar que el "amigo" de Gaara estaba alborotado y que este se encontraba agitado. Obviamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse.

\- Parece que esta es la noche de las cosas insólitas, hermanito. Quien se iba a imaginar alguna vez encontrarte paseando por casa en boxers con tu "amigo" todo tieso. Se ve que el amor ha obrado un milagro- le dijo Kankuro esforzándose por no carcajearse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esforzándose por no perder el control y darle gusto a Kankuro. Este al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Matsuri-dijo suavemente, disfrutando de ver el cambio de expresión facial en Gaara que paso de la ira a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto con brusquedad a Kankuro a quien se le estaba haciendo una verdadera tortura no reírse y poder molestarlo sin recato.

-¿Qué pasó? Cuanta agresividad, cualquiera que te viese así, diría que tienes algo con ella, no me mires con esa cara de odio. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- Kankuro se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver con Uds. Matsuri? ¿y que tengo que ver yo con eso?- respondió mosqueadísimo Gaara, casi a punto de descontrolarse como hacia mucho tiempo no le sucedía. Su hermano tenia el raro don de sacarlo de quicio como nadie mas.

Kankuro sentía iba a explotar de la risa. Lo que parecía ser una aburrida noche solitaria, gracias al malhumor de Gaara se había transformado de forma instantánea en una divertidísima velada (al menos para Kankuro). Decidió darle un empujoncito y llevarle al limite de su tolerancia, buscando se delatase acerca de su relación con Matsuri. Con esos malignos pensamientos se retorcía de la risa en el sillón. Después de varios intentos frustrados pudo dejar de carcajearse y responder a las enardecidas preguntas de su hermano.

-Secuestro a Sari. Como sabes ella esta organizando el condenado carnaval de verano y en su desesperación se le ocurrió pedir ayuda a Matsuri que es una loca trabajólica/compulsiva, se volvió más loca aun y como ella es obsesiva con el trabajo monopolizó a Sari y aquí el gran perjudicado soy yo; solo, aburrido, sin novia, sin comida y sin sexo; como si no bastase debo aguantar verte de mal humor y con las hormonas alborotadas. Y esto sin duda es tu culpa, por enloquecer a Matsuri como solo tu sabes, por lo tanto estas en deuda conmigo- respondió Kankuro. La trampa estaba puesta, ahora a esperar a que Gaara mordiese el anzuelo.

-¡Loca será Sari! ¡te estas pasando de la raya Kankuro, como te atreves a meter tu nariz en mis asuntos con Matsuri!¡soy un adulto y lo que hagamos ella y yo en la cama es nuestro asunto no el tuyo o el de tu novia!¡y no te atrevas a llamarla loca! ¿entendiste?- Gaara hervía de rabia, como se atrevía Kankuro a llamar loca a Matsuri y culparlo de enloquecerla, sencillamente era inaudito. Sentía iba a estallar su arena en cualquier momento y el cuello de Kankuro seria el objetivo sin duda alguna.

El marionetista no lo pudo soportar mas y cayo sentado desde el sillón al piso, sin poder controlar las carcajadas, sentía en cualquier momento le vendría un ataque; moriría riendo, a menos que Gaara le despachase antes al mas allá con su arena.

-Jajajajaaaaa…¡ay hermanito, me vas a matar de risa!. Nunca espere escuchar de ti esa clase de confesión, solo hablaba del entrenamiento de Matsuri como ninja, jamás espere escuchar acerca de su "otro fogoso entrenamiento"- Kankuro seguía en el suelo, sin poder dejar de reír como un maniático. Esperaba divertirse un poco a costa de su hermano, pero ni en sus sueños más delirantes imagino que seria de esta manera.

Gaara estaba desconcertado, había perdido completamente su férreo autocontrol, cayendo estrepitosamente en la trampa que le había tendido Kankuro. Estaba totalmente al descubierto frente al entremetido de su hermano y lo peor es que en su descontrol había dejado en evidencia a Matsuri, a quien deseaba proteger de los comentarios y los juicios de los ancianos de Suna. No sabia si estrangular con su arena a Kankuro o estrangularse a si mismo o estrangular a los dos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no dejaría que Kankuro saliera por ahí a regar el chisme y menos con su novia.

-Ya lo escuchaste no me hagas repetirlo. Y no quiero le digas nada de ella a tu novia o a Temari- le dijo a Kankuro, intentando recuperar algo de dignidad. Al oírlo, Kankuro no pudo evitar sufrir otro ataque de risa. Ya no tenia sentido guardar mas el secreto, era hora de la diversión (al menos para el).

-¡Ay hermanito que perdido andas! Sari los descubrió hace días, cuando te quedaste a dormir allá. Incluso me envió fotografías de ustedes dos, no me mires con esa cara de odio, solo salen durmiendo- dicho esto, le acerco su celular a Gaara quien vio imágenes de el durmiendo desnudo abrazado a Matsuri.

Gaara se desplomo sobre un sillón en silencio, revisando las fotografías y reenviándoselas a su móvil. No podía seguir negando lo sucedido con ella ni seguir negando lo que sentía por ella. Kankuro sintió lastima por su hermano, siempre tan solitario, por primera vez estaba enamorado y al parecer el amor se le estaba escapando entre los dedos, dada su peculiar forma de encarar sus sentimientos; recordó de pronto que Sari le había dicho en broma que quizás pronto serian tíos, buscando tema de conversación y de paso sacar a su hermano del ensimismamiento, le pregunto sin mucha delicadeza:

-Imagino que tomaron precauciones con Matsuri ¿no?- le lanzo a su hermano.

-No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿a que te refieres con precauciones?- le pregunto ansioso a Kankuro, quien abrió muy grandes sus ojos, sintiendo una gran preocupación. Si lo que le dijo Sari acerca que Matsuri no se cuidaba y que su hermano no tenia ni la mas remota idea de "tomar precauciones" la posibilidad de ser tío no era tan remota como parecía.

\- Supongo que ya sabes que cuando una pareja tiene sexo, no solo pasa un momento agradable, también pueden haber consecuencias como un embarazo por ejemplo- trato de explicarle de la forma más sencilla Kankuro.

-Lo se, pero no lo tomé en cuenta. Matsuri me pidió que eyaculase fuera pero nunca lo hice- le respondió avergonzado.

\- Hermanito "lo comido y lo bailado" nadie te lo va a robar, ¿pero estas dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de un hijo? El consejo va a estar feliz, pero ¿eso es lo que tu quieres y es lo que Matsuri desea?- Kankuro le planteo esas interrogantes a Gaara quien lo observaba como si fuera un niño pillado en una falta.

Gaara se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras de su hermano mayor, a quien siempre había visto como alguien despreocupado y algo irresponsable, pero al final de cuentas parecía ser que el irresponsable sin lugar a dudas era el, al negar de forma sistemática sus necesidades físicas y psíquicas de afecto y al final todo se había salido de control. Existía la posibilidad que Matsuri saliera embarazada... ¡un hijo! Una idea que ni siquiera remotamente había pasado por su cabeza y ahora podía ser más que solo una idea. Se preguntaba que pensaría al respecto Matsuri. A pesar de lo complejo que se vislumbraba el escenario, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al pensar en un pequeño que fuera parte de el e involuntariamente sonrió.

-Veo que la idea no se te hace desagradable hermanito. No esta nada mal, con Sari estamos planeado encargar el nuestro tan pronto nos casemos, así que podrían jugar juntos y también con el bebe de Temari cuando nos visitemos- acotó tratando de animar a Gaara y de paso poniéndole al día acerca de sus planes con Sari.

-Si creo que tienes razón, no seria algo malo sino que inesperado pero que me haría muy feliz. Lo que me intriga es que planes tendrá Matsuri, si no deseara tener al bebe. Tengo muchas dudas- respondió pensativo a su hermano mayor, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Creo te estas precipitando un poco, existe una posibilidad que pueda salir embarazada y si así fuese ella te lo haría saber de inmediato, además que quedaría automáticamente suspendida como ninja, de modo que aunque no te diga nada igual te enterarías. Y no olvides que aquí en Suna los abortos a diferencia de nuestros vecinos, están prohibidos por gentileza de Yondaime (tenemos una población muy exigua con una baja tasa de natalidad, nuestro difunto padre siempre pensando como estratega, mas que en el bienestar de la población). Y no creo que tenga que ser un genio para saber que si ella da positivo en un test de embarazo, dudo la dejes salir fuera de los limites de la aldea. Y no olvides que ella babea por ti desde casi el mismo día que la tomaste por alumna, ella te ama y si llegase a salir embarazada de ti no creo que quiera deshacerse del bebe- Kankuro trataba de tranquilizar y hacer razonar a su hermanito.

-Umm supongo que tienes razón- respondió Gaara al discurso de su hermano. Se sentía abrumado con tanta información, parecía que de golpe era lanzado de cabeza al complejo mundo de los adultos, del cual al menos a lo referido a relaciones de pareja; había intentado mantenerse al margen.

Kankuro lo observaba y no podía evitar sentirse enternecido. Su hermano, aquel que era un cubo de hielo que oscilaba entre un anciano con miles de responsabilidades y a la vez parecía cristalizado en una infancia indefinida, en pocos días se había convertido en un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y estaba dispuesto como tal a asumir su responsabilidad. Era inevitable sentirse orgulloso de el. Considerando todas las heridas emocionales sufridas por Gaara en la infancia, era todo un triunfo que lograse iniciar una relación de pareja y estuviese vislumbrando proyectarse a futuro. A modo de caricia le revolvió sus cabellos.

Dejando escapar un bostezo, Kankuro le dijo:

-Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana llega Temari con Nara y nuestro sobrinito. Y no olvides que por la noche se inicia ese condenado Carnaval que tantos sufrimientos nos ha causado, debes estar descansado para poder soportar a los viejos del consejo y no olvides afeitarte para no levantar sospechas en Temari.-

-Gracias Kankuro, por tus consejos. Espero no le digas nada a Temari, aun no me siento listo ni tengo nada oficial con Matsuri y quiero evitar que seamos interrogados y presionados por ella. Y sabes que ella no se detendría hasta saber el ultimo detalle- Dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Cuenta con mi silencio hermanito- respondió Kankuro retirándose a dormir.

 **Esta historia que originalmente iba a ser un one shot, al final salio algo "mas larga" de lo previsto. Aun queda un capitulo pendiente mas un epílogo. Espero no tener mas inconvenientes y poder terminarla durante el mes de mayo. Estoy atenta a sus criticas y sugerencia. Un beso virtual.**


	5. Conspiración

**LA GRAN CONSPIRACION**

 _ **Aquí estoy de regreso, les cuento que la historia se desarrollara de forma un poco distinta, en principio cada uno de los involucrados entregara su opinión y participación de acuerdo a la cronología de los hechos hasta llegar todos a un punto en comun. Es diferente de lo que he escrito hasta ahora y es tambien el capitulo mas largo espero les guste; no existe la tecla o la opción de tomatazos pero pueden hacerlo vía review y recuerden sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas ya que todo sirve para mejorar. No olvido dar mis Loas, Aleluyas y hurras a Kishimoto-Sama, padre de la obra maestra Naruto y todos sus personajes**_

 _ **Por ultimo gracias por leer mis locos desvaríos.**_

* * *

 **Baki, del 15 al 18 de febrero**

El día lunes apenas Matsuri salió de su oficina, Baki convoco de forma urgente a Kankuro, para ponerlo al tanto de los detalles de su conversación con ella y poder trazar una estrategia para asegurar como fuese a lugar que ellos dos no se distanciaran.

Baki no solo velaba por el bienestar de Gaara a quien estimaba casi como a un hijo, estaba de por medio el futuro de la aldea. Gaara había pasado ya los 30 años sin novia ni perspectiva de una a la vista y ahora que se abría una posibilidad con Matsuri no debía desaprovecharse por el bien de la aldea.

Ninjas como Gaara estaban obligados a dejar una prole numerosa para asegurar que sus jutsus sucesorios no se perdieran además de asegurar probables candidatos con la fuerza necesaria para sucederle como Kage. Y no debía de dejar de tener en cuenta que siempre existía el riesgo que fuese nuevamente víctima de un atentado, cada año que pasaba aumentaba el riesgo que muriese sin dejar descendencia dejando un vacío de poder e inseguridad en la aldea de suceder algo así.

Al día siguiente se reunieron nuevamente Baki, Kankuro y Sari quien les explico su plan para acercarlos. Dentro de este plan la colaboración de Baki era principalmente mantener a Gaara tapado de trabajo cosa que no tuviese tiempo de pensar en ella o verla para no complicar más aun las cosas, discretamente dejar a Matsuri suspendida por tiempo indefinido principalmente para evitar que saliera de la aldea, más aun después que Kankuro y Sari insinuaron que existían altas probabilidades que pudiese estar embarazada. Su otra colaboración al plan fue conseguir los elementos necesarios para decorar el escenario donde deberían estar las autoridades de la aldea y sus invitados, los que no eran parte de los que se utilizaban habitualmente en esos eventos.

* * *

 **Kankuro, 18 de febrero**

Kankuro estaba al tanto de los planes que tenia Sari y si todo resultaba conforme a lo trazado, habría que dejarles espacio a los tortolitos para que tuviesen un apasionado fin de semana, acuartelados en su apartamento. Para lograr ese dificil cometido, debió pedir ayuda exterior y llamar a su cuñado, el genio Nara quien se sorprendió muchísimo (sinceramente pensaba que Gaara era más una planta que un ser humano y si alguna vez se reproducía sin duda seria por mitosis) cuando le conto la disparatada historio de Gaara y Matsuri, por supuesto que acepto ayudar e incluso hizo algunas sugerencias para que el plan resultase sin contratiempos. Shikamaru se encargaria principalmente de neutralizar a Temari y brindar todo el apoyo necesario en caso de algún contratiempo que surgiera.

Esa mañana se levanto muy temprano para ir a buscar al desfiladero a Temari junto a su cuñado y sobrino; en lugar de llevarlos a casa los alojo en el gran hotel de Suna con la excusa que en la casa había un desperfecto imprevisto y estaba en reparaciones no estando en optimas condiciones para recibirlos menos aun con un bebe pequeño. Gaara no fue a recibirlos porque Kankuro, como ya sabemos contaba con la complicidad de Baki que lo había dejado sepultado bajo cerros de papeles con la excusa de adelantarlos para no retrasarse con el carnaval ya que no podría trabajar en su extenso horario habitual. Recién podría compartir con su familia a la hora del carnaval.

Kankuro también se ocupo de preparar la túnica Kage que luciría ese día Gaara, mucho mas elaborada de lo habitual. En resumen lo único que debía de hacer su hermanito era ir sentarse y deleitarse con la sorpresa que le tenían preparada y después del carnaval disfrutarla discretamente en privado. Para Kankuro era la ocasión perfecta para que su hermano se diese cuenta que Matsuri debía de ser su compañera y dejara de dudar.

Finalmente llego el momento esperado, Kankuro fue por su hermano quien a insistencia de suya se ducho y cambio de ropa en su oficina con la excusa que estaban retrasados. Aunque a Gaara le pareció algo suntuosa la túnica que le consiguió su hermano para solo una inauguración no dijo nada. Tampoco reparo que su hermano estaba demasiado formal para la ocasión.

* * *

 **Temari, 18 de febrero**

Llego junto a su esposo e hijo temprano por la mañana. Le extraño muchísimo ver solo a Kankuro esperándolos en el desfiladero que marcaba la entrada a la aldea. Sintió algo de preocupación por su hermanito la que rápidamente fue minimizada por Kankuro quien apoyado por Shikamaru señalo que solo estaba algo sobrecargado de trabajo para poder tener libre el resto del fin de semana y poder descansar junto a la familia.

Ella tenia muchos deseos de ver a su hermanito menor, la noticia que tenia una pareja había sido un motor para llegar mas rápido a Suna y poder saber todos los detalles. Pero sorprendentemente Kankuro quien fue dio la noticia, cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el asunto solo respondía evasivas, sin darle siquiera una pista acerca de quien era la mujer que había robado el corazón de su hermanito menor y de paso se había colado en su cama. Aun más extraño le pareció cuando en lugar de llevarlos a casa, su hermano les escolto a un hotel. Parecía que algo se traían entre manos con su marido, notaba entre ellos miradas cómplices y señas de las que no lograba descifrar su significado.

No le quedo a Temari mas remedio que instalarse en el hotel y esperar a ver a Gaara al atardecer cuando diese inicio el carnaval y poder preguntarle (si lo permitía) de su pareja. Y de paso enterarse al fin, que se traían Kankuro y su marido entre manos. Cuando llego la hora de partir al evento le sorprendió que su esposo el siempre informal Nara le insistiese en que se vistiera muy elegantemente, parecía al fin se estaba tomando en serio su rol de embajador de Konoha; el Nara e incluso el bebe Shikadai estaban elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión.

* * *

 **Matsuri, 18 de febrero**

Despertó estirándose perezosamente igual que un gato en su cama, ya era media mañana pero la verdad no importaba; su colaboración en la organización del carnaval esta concluida; por insistencia de Sari quien quería que se ocupase solo de estar perfecta para bailar en la apertura del carnaval. Como debía caracterizarse como una novia y tenia tiempo de sobra, lo ocupo en prepararse como habitualmente lo haría una novia, por lo tanto su primera obligación era descansar.

Se quedo remoloneando en la cama algo poco habitual en ella y aprovecho de hacer algunos planes para su futuro inmediato, llamo para informarse de su siguiente misión y con preocupación escucho que estaba temporalmente suspendida y que debía reportarse el día martes 23 de febrero con Baki. Después de colgar el teléfono y reflexionar un poco le resto importancia al asunto, seguro debía relacionarse con Gaara y el haber sido sorprendidos intimando en la oficina.

De momento debía enfocarse en bailar y que fuese perfecto. Se preguntaba con diversión, quien seria el agraciado con su baile al que tendrían que tirarle agua fría para calmar sus hormonas, también se divirtió pensando que quizás seria una buena medida para infartar y de paso despachar al mas allá a un par de viejos podridos del consejo…jamás paso por su cabeza que el agraciado pudiese ser Gaara, el jamás asistía a eventos como el carnaval, en tales actividades por protocolo era reemplazado por Kankuro (y a menos que deseara morir a manos de la celosa Sari ni loca le bailaba), por lo mismo se devanaba los sesos tratando de descubrir que planeaba su disparatada amiga. Aprovecho de ensayar en la sala de su apartamento y revisar que todo su atuendo de novia del desierto estuviese perfecto sin dejar detalle al azar.

Sari tan preocupada por que su participación fuese impecable había hecho las reservas correspondientes en un spa, como habitualmente se preparaban las novias previo a las bodas (y le serviría también para tener referencias para ir ella dentro de pocos meses). Le arreglaron sus cabellos, le hicieron masajes relajantes, todo lo necesario para verse y sentirse muy bien, el ir al spa le sirvió para distraerse y no pensar en Gaara. Matsuri salió desde ahí al carnaval sin pasar por su apartamento, de lo contrario habría notado que Sari algo más estaba tramando, hubiese notado que faltaban algunos efectos personales suyos.

Al llegar donde estaba el escenario principal, Sari tenia preparada una sección donde se quedarían los participantes que actuarían esa noche, pero a ella la dejaron aparte en una sala pequeña donde Sari le dejo una nota que rezaba " diviértete mucho y no me odies". Seguro tendría que bailarle a un viejo del consejo con cara de pescado muerto y asoleado…o quizás no. Matsuri no pudo evitar reírse y pensar con nerviosismo que burrada estaba tramando Sari. Pero que ni creyera que la sacaría barata, ya tendría tiempo para cobrarse venganza.

* * *

 **Gaara, 18 de febrero**

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Kankuro unos días atrás, noto que este lo había dejado tranquilo con sus indirectas y bromas pesadas. Incluso notaba que trataba de ayudarle en lo referente a Matsuri. Las fotografías que copio del móvil de Kankuro y ahora tenia en el suyo las conocía de memoria pero aun así, las revisaba a cada rato. Los días pasaban y Matsuri era como si la tierra se la había tragado, solo habían pasado menos de tres días de su ultimo encuentro y que el torpemente la hizo a un lado. Ahora la extrañaba muchísimo, sentía más intensamente que nunca esa sensación de soledad que le acompañaba desde su niñez y que el ser aceptado por sus hermanos y la gente la aldea habían contribuido a aminorar.

Ahora que había descubierto el amor erótico, también había descubierto que habían dolores que solo ese tipo de amor podía sanar y que el remedio, sin duda alguna era Matsuri. Al ver las fotografías, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo aunque solo había sido el fin de semana anterior. Se preguntaba donde estaría Matsuri, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, poder aclarar las cosas, pedirle le diera una oportunidad.

La posibilidad que pudiese salir embarazada, producto de sus encuentros sin ninguna protección era algo que le preocupaba en demasía, se sentía responsable; le causaba mucha ansiedad su seguridad, si enemigos de Suna se enteraban que estaba embarazada del Kazekage ella corría el riesgo de ser asesinada. O se ponía en el escenario que su cuerpo no tolerase el embarazo y tuviera un final similar al de su madre (el solo pensarlo le hacia correr un escalofrío en su espina dorsal). Y por ultimo un tercer escenario, que pasaría si ella salía embarazada pero no deseaba tener al bebe ¿seria capaz de obligarla a tenerlo? A pesar que era solo una probabilidad, el pensar en un hijo, un ser que naciera de el, le llenaba de emoción y de una extraña felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se sentía muy torpe por dejarla ir, a pesar de que ella le dijo en todos los tonos que lo amaba, ahora que tenia plena conciencia que también la amaba y que podían tener un futuro juntos, pensaba como enmendar las cosas. Y las fotografías le daban aliento y le recordaban que lo vivido junto a ella no fue un sueño y que podría existir una oportunidad para ellos, siempre que no lo arruinase todo otra vez.

Pero parecía que la realidad conspiraba contra el, los últimos dos días habían sido particularmente agotadores: el carnaval se avecinaba y debía tratar de dejar adelantada la mayor parte del trabajo; llegaría mucha gente a la aldea y podría ocurrir algún imprevisto (llámense intrusos con malas intenciones) por lo que aunque no asistiese al evento propiamente tal, debía estar disponible en caso de ser necesario. Era tanta la sobrecarga de trabajo que incluso ni siquiera pudo ir a recibir a Temari y su familia, debiendo conformarse con verlos por la tarde al inaugurar el carnaval y de paso dejar contentos al consejo y a los aldeanos con su presencia. Afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de Kankuro quien le proveyó una túnica limpia (solo que algo mas elaborada de lo habitual, pero en el apuro por salir rápido le resto importancia) lo que le permitió ganar tiempo y poder ducharse en la oficina y partir raudamente al carnaval para ver a su hermana.

* * *

 **Sari, 18 de febrero**

Estaba realmente agotada, había corrido por semanas preparando el dichoso carnaval junto con Matsuri y Kankuro supervisado hasta el ultimo detalle, pero ese día en particular debía de vérselas por ella misma sin ayuda. Matsuri estaba ocupada de si misma preparándose para la inauguración y lo que sea que fuese a pasar después. Y Kankuro estaba ocupado con sus hermanos para que todo saliera perfecto y no se estropease el plan que tanto esfuerzo les había demandado llevar a cabo.

Reviso cada uno de los detalles de la escenografía, controlo que no hubiesen puntos sin cubrir en la seguridad del evento, chequeo que todos los participantes estuviesen a horario en sus puestos. Vigilo que los puestos en el palco de honor en el escenario estuviesen claramente señalizados para que no hubiesen errores en la ubicación de los invitados. En forma especial se ocupo que Matsuri estuviese aparte y que no fuese vista antes de tiempo. Una vez que estuvo todo por enésima vez revisado y faltando menos de una hora para dar inicio al evento, Sari se dio una ducha rapida y se vistió para la ocasión. Esperaba de corazón que todo saliera bien para Matsuri y Gaara; ojala que se lo agradeciese en el futuro. Si todo salía mal…bueno mejor pensar en positivo.

* * *

 **CARNAVAL: 19:00 PM**

Cuando fueron despejados los paneles que cubrían al escenario principal del carnaval, todos los asistentes (tanto publico como autoridades) se sorprendieron, estaba decorado al estilo de una carpa del desierto como las de antaño. En lugar de sillas tenia alfombras, divanes y cojines. Parecía una visión de las mil y una noches mas que un carnaval de final de verano. Quienes estaban dentro del proscenio notaron un suave y dulce aroma a incienso de canela y nuez moscada que impartía una delicada atmosfera de sensualidad.

Temari cuando llego junto a su esposo y al ver la caracterización del lugar, se sintió muy complacida con el trabajo hecho por su futura cuñada, sin duda se había esforzado y superado ampliamente sus expectativas. El Nara no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía pensando que otras sorpresas mas se traerían entre manos Kankuro y su novia.

Kankuro y Gaara llegaron puntuales y se alegraron de encontrar a Temari y su familia, aprovecharon esos minutos para compartir como hacia mucho no lo hacían, para esa finalidad Sari había dispuesto un pequeño saloncito donde pudieron departir en privado. Temari observaba a Gaara con detención; si bien ya no tenia ninguna de las marcas en el cuello (Kankuro se lo había comentado) lo notaba mas delgado y también una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, y por mas que intento sonsacarle algo en esos breves minutos, no obtuvo media palabra o pista acerca de la desgraciada que le había robado el corazón a su hermanito y ahora lo tenia en ese estado.

Cuando fue oportuno, les avisaron a los hermanos de la arena que era el momento de ingresar a sus lugares. Era el momento decisivo, Kankuro con un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Temari salió del lugar, siendo acompañado por un asentimiento del Nara, dejando aun mas intrigada a Temari que no lograba descifrar que se traían esos dos. Gaara entretenido con su sobrino en los brazos ni cuenta se dio de que estaban tramando algo.

Sari una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares asignados, fue a buscar a Matsuri, quien estaba cubierta con un grueso velo negro de pies a cabeza, conocido como burka. Estaba lista para salir, Sari realizo la formula ritual previa a la boda que se les hacia en el desierto a las novias, le escupió el velo y prendió tres cerillos cerca de ella para alejar los malos espíritus y evitar el mal de ojo, mientras murmuraba mierda, mierda. Después la abrazo y le dijo que la quería mucho, que era su hermana; juntas caminaron de la mano hacia el escenario. Al llegar, Sari le abrazo nuevamente y le dijo:

-¿Quieres saber para quien bailaras esta noche?- Sari no pudo evitar temblar un poquito temiendo la reacción de Matsuri.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¡claro que quiero saber!- le dijo Matsuri, se había concentrado tanto en ella misma, que había olvidado por completo ese "importante detalle". Mientras tanto el orador presentaba la gran sorpresa de la noche.

-Bailaras para Gaara-Sama- al decir esto, la música comenzó, dando inicio a la participación de Matsuri y antes que ella lograse replicar, Sari le dio un empujón, haciéndola entrar al escenario.

Matsuri sentía que ardía de la vergüenza bajo los velos, de todos las posibilidades que se había planteado en su mente para esa ocasión, ni en sus sueños mas delirantes se había imaginado esa. No paso jamás por su cabeza siquiera un segundo la idea que el estuviese presente. Pero en vista que el estaba ahí y ese baile siempre había sido ensayado por años por el y para el, era el momento de ejecutarlo solo para su amado y olvidar a los demás que estaban presentes. Bajo todas las capas de velos sonrió y se irguió con orgullo, dispuesta a bailar con toda su sensualidad y lujuria para su hombre.

En el escenario, Gaara se encontraba recostado en su diván con Shikadai en sus brazos. Vio entrar a una bailarina completamente cubierta por gruesos velos, ella se acerco bailando de forma sensual hacia el, dio un giro cayendo los pesados velos y casi se le cae la mandíbula por la sorpresa ¡era Matsuri! Se posiciono frente a el y comenzó a moverse aun más sensualmente al compas de la música. Era ella pero a la vez parecía otra mujer; ese maquillaje pesado de khol en los ojos que resaltaban aun mas sus orbes oscuras; las campanillas que sonaban al compas de sus caderas y los movimientos de su abdomen y sus senos, le tenia al borde del éxtasis y su amigo (del pantalón) opinaba exactamente igual. Sentía que ella bailaba solo para el y el resto de los presentes no existía, eran solo ellos, buscándose, seduciéndose con las miradas y los gestos. No sabia cuanto rato podría soportar el baile sin perder la compostura. En un acto involuntario le entrego su sobrino a Kankuro que estaba sentado a su lado. La magia se vio interrumpida brevemente por unos comentarios que vinieron del lugar donde se encontraban los consejeros.

-Quien lo diría, la pequeña Matsuri era toda una desvergonzada. Con esa carita de mosquita muerta, quien se podría imaginar que era capaz de moverse así- dijo una anciana

\- El hombre que se revuelque con ella será el mas afortunado. Las hembras que son capaces de ondular las caderas separadas de los movimientos de la cintura son unas fieras en la cama, podrían llegar a arrancarte el miembro y provocar los mejores orgasmos- dijo otro de los consejeros.

Se escucharon risitas y Gaara vio de reojo unos gestos obscenos. Al instante se giro por completo lanzándoles una mirada seria y los comentarios cesaron de inmediato. Matsuri lo estaba enloqueciendo con el baile y estaba desesperado, hacían varios días que no intimaban y su cuerpo la reclamaba a gritos, en realidad todo su ser reclamaba por ella. Tomando en cuenta que ella le estaba interpretando un baile nupcial, era la oportunidad perfecta de reclamarla para si, pensó.

Se dejo llevar (por primera vez en muchos años) por sus sentidos y su arena comenzó a recorrer sin ningún recato a Matsuri subiendo por sus piernas, bordeando su abdomen, senos, su cuello e iba acariciándola al compas de la música. Ella ni siquiera se sobresalto, simplemente disfrutaba del tacto sin mostrar ni una pizca de preocupación o pudor. Los asistentes al carnaval creían que la arena era parte del espectáculo; casi murieron de la impresión cuando la arena comenzó a tomar forma humana; era Gaara bailando abrazado por detrás de Matsuri, besando su cuello sin dejar de moverse al compas de la música, aferrando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia si, ella estaba muy complacida recibiendo esos mimos por parte de su amado e intensificaba los movimientos ondulantes de sus caderas sobre el miembro de el, anticipando el placer que tendrían en su encuentro intimo. Todos sin excepción estaban impresionados, los aldeanos y los concejales, nadie ni en el mas disparatado de los sueños imagino alguna vez ver al siempre frio e indiferente Kazekage actuando como un hombre apasionado. Todos observaban en silencio, no volaba ni una mosca. Al verlos a los dos con sus respectivas vestimentas no quedaba dudas que eran una pareja contrayendo nupcias a la antigua usanza.

Kankuro y Temari no podían dar crédito a sus ojos, jamás esperaron ver a su hermanito pequeño actuando así como todo un hombre enamorado, sencillamente superaba todas las expectativas de los planes trazados por Sari y Kankuro, quienes solo querían buscar la manera de acercarlos no que cuasi protagonizaran un show erótico gratis para toda la aldea. Temari estaba boquiabierta, la tímida Matsuri, a la que su hermano había rechazado sistemáticamente durante su adolescencia era la mujer que lo traía de cabeza y ella ahora le bailaba con una sensualidad y un ardor que jamás hubiese esperado en alguien tan tímido y recatado como la recordaba.

La música se detuvo, cuando Gaara y Matsuri dejaron de bailar, y el se posiciono frente a ella y tomando su mano le dijo:

-Kojama Matsuri, ¿me aceptas a mi, Sabaku No Gaara como tu esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe?- le dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, jamás hasta ese momento se había sentido tan vivo. Al verla llegar unos pocos instantes atrás, todas sus dudas se habían desvanecido.

\- Yo acepto ser tu mujer y te tomo a ti como mi compañero hasta que la muerte nos separe, Sabaku No Gaara- Matsuri estaba conmocionada, parecía estaba soñando. Deseaba no despertar jamás de ese hermoso sueño y mientras durase lo iba a disfrutar a fondo sin privarse de nada.

Después de tomarse como esposos, de forma totalmente improvisada y delante de toda la aldea y sus mas cercanos, se besaron apasionadamente. Si alguien pensaba que era solo una representación no le quedo duda alguna.

-Si alguno no esta de acuerdo con esta unión, sepa que no me importa en lo mas mínimo- con esta frase Gaara cerro en la nariz cualquier posibilidad de reproches o vetos por parte del consejo de ancianos de Suna. Tomo a Matsuri en sus brazos como se toma a las novias y antes de terminar de deshacerse en arena le dijo a sus hermanos:

-Uds. Quedan a cargo del carnaval- sin agregar más, Gaara se dirigió a su domicilio, estaba desesperado por estar a solas con su mujer y calmar ese ardor que sentía dentro enloqueciéndolo de deseo.

Kankuro aun en shock por la impresión, se puso en pie y les dijo a los asistentes:

-Continuemos con el carnaval y que ¡vivan los novios!- No podía creer el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Había preparado todo para que su hermano tuviese un fin de semana romántico y al final había terminado casándose de sorpresa, no pudo retener una picara sonrisa al pensar en el regalo que se encontraría al llegar a casa con Matsuri, "sin duda le sacaran provecho" pensó.

Temari esta inmóvil en su asiento, parecía no respiraba, en total estado de shock. Shikamaru a su lado la miraba divertido.

-Vamos mujer que no es para tanto, bien dicen que los calladitos son los peores, muy guardado se lo tenia tu hermanito pequeño el que creías asexuado y que moriría virgen. Al menos aprovecho de casarse estando nosotros aquí, si no cualquier día llegamos de visita y te enteras que tienes tres sobrinos- Shikamaru también estaba sorprendido, sabia por Kankuro que el plan del cual también era parte consistía en juntarlos con Matsuri. Era evidente que Gaara tomo a pleno la oportunidad y no la desaprovecho en lo absoluto. Temari le contesto con una mirada furibunda y un golpe en la cabeza con un pequeño abanico que saco de una de sus mangas. El Nara solo sonrió, su mujer ya estaba de regreso.

Temari sentía iba a morir de un gran dolor de cabeza, ella sabia que detrás de esa coraza de indiferencia y férreo autocontrol se escondía un Gaara impredecible como cuando era niño. Pero de todas las posibilidades de ser sorprendida por el, la ultima que esperaba era que se casara. No era que conociese desde el año pasado a Matsuri, pero enterarse que tenían algo entre ellos y al mismo tiempo se casaran era demasiado para ella.

Ajenos al terremoto dejado tras de ellos, Gaara y Matsuri llegaron al departamento en la torre, entraron por un balcón e inmediatamente les llamo la atención el olor a flores en el lugar. Al encender la luz se sorprendieron: la habitación estaba completamente redecorada, La antigua cama de Gaara, había sido cambiada por una nueva de tamaño king, una gran alfombra y grandes espejos ubicados estratégicamente. En el piso y en la cama habían pétalos de rosas rojos, las luces eran tenues, todo parecía dispuesto para el romance. En la mesita de noche, encontraron una carta firmada por Kankuro y Sari, que rezaba así:

…" _Queridos Hermanos, Gaara y Matsuri:_

 _No queremos meternos en sus asuntos, pero se hace intolerable verlos distanciados siendo innegable lo mucho que se aman, si están leyendo esto ahora es porque decidieron darse una oportunidad. No la desaprovechen, les dejamos todo lo necesario para que puedan disfrutar de un buen fin de semana. Gaara tienes libre el día viernes (nos confabulamos con Baki para que adelantases el trabajo y en verdad te podrías presentar el día martes sin que hubiese retrasos)._

 _Matsuri, tienes tus cosas y todo lo necesario para cambiarte y no salir de ahí por varios días. Les dejamos la nevera llena y no se apenen por Temari, ya habrán otras ocasiones de compartir con ella y nuestro simpático cuñado, quien también colaboro con el plan y aporto muchas ideas para este. Y aprovecharemos de secuestrar por el fin de semana a Shikadai (no tendremos que compartirlo con Uds.)_

 _¡Disfruten mucho! (dibujo obsceno de un pene, cortesía de Kankuro)_

Matsuri al terminar de leer la carta, soltó una carcajada – ese par, debí sospechar que Sari sabia algo, parecía que siempre me lanzaba indirectas en sus inocentes comentarios-

-Tu amiga nos descubrió la noche cuando dormí allá- le respondió Gaara, ella se encogió de hombros, ya no tenia ninguna importancia.

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto Gaara mirándola con lujuria. Había esperado demasiado y lo único que ansiaba era poder hundirse en ella.

Matsuri se alejo un poco y retomo el baile ahora sin otra música que la producida al mover sus caderas y hacer sonar las campañillas, se movía dolorosamente lento para Gaara quien parecía en cualquier momento le explotaría su pantalón. Ella comenzó a retirarse lentamente cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar solo con una pequeña tanguita, tras lo cual se acerco a Gaara sentándose a horcajas encima de el y besándolo ansiosa por posesionarse de su boca, el la recibió ansioso dando inicio a una lucha frenética de lenguas, con sus manos recorrió su espalda y tomándola por la cintura, la giro posicionándose sobre ella en la cama sin dejar de besarse, cuando el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones, Matsuri se apropio del cuello de Gaara, besándolo, lamiéndolo, hasta llegar a sus clavículas y darles leves mordidas llenándolos de placer.

El pelirrojo estaba frenético y ya incapaz de mantener el control de sus impulsos, con los dedos hizo a un lado la tanguita y la penetro rudamente de una sola estocada, emitiendo un gruñido ronco al hacerlo, ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa por la intrusión; hasta ese momento siempre hacia sido ella la que marcaba el ritmo en el sexo, pero en esta ocasión Gaara había tomado el control sorprendiéndola, fue un acto rudo, primitivo, casi bestial, con empujones nada delicados y Matsuri no se quedo atrás, lo recorría con sus manos ansiosas tocando sus pectorales, apretando su trasero, cuando ella noto que su final estaba cerca enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para cambiar el ángulo y profundizar la penetración, sintió una gran explosión de placer dentro suyo y se dejo arrullar por su orgasmo. Con un solo un par de estocadas mas, Gaara también obtuvo ese placer que tanto anhelaba, rápidamente se giro quedando el debajo y Matsuri abrazada a su costado, le acaricio sus cabellos y le beso en la frente, ambos se rindieron a la somnolencia y se quedaron profundamente dormidos de forma inmediata.

Despertaron unas horas después, había ruido de mucha gente alrededor de la torre, Matsuri se levanto de puntillas a mirar por la ventana y vio mucha gente agolpada bajo el ventanal donde era de publico conocimiento dormía el Kazekage.

-¡Gaara, ven rápido! Hay gente fuera- Matsuri estaba sorprendida. Gaara se levanto aun somnoliento (si bien mantenía sus problemas de insomnio, el sexo era su mejor somnífero)

El Kazekage también espió por el borde de la cortina y soltó una risita, Matsuri le dio una mirada curiosa.

-Están esperando la sabana- le respondió divertido. Matsuri se quedo con la boca abierta, esa era una practica arcaica, propia del desierto para comprobar la consumación del matrimonio y la virginidad de la novia. Al casarse por esa modalidad, la gente esperaba ver completados todos los rituales.

-¡Pero si yo no soy virgen! Y cuando lo era tampoco sangre- le respondió sonrojada. "Aldeanos entrometidos" pensó.

-Seria porque tu novio era muy pequeño- respondió Gaara en son de burla para hacerla enojar.

-Ven aquí superdotado- le dijo ella mirándolo con renovada lujuria y lanzándose directo a atacar sus labios. Parecía una autentica adicción, sentía nunca se cansaría de el, de sus caricias y sus besos. No se convencía que estaba despierta y mas viva que nunca.

Se dejaron caer en una mullida y peluda alfombra, que estaba ahí por cortesía de Kankuro y Sari quienes se habían esmerado en reformar la habitación.

Gaara estaba engolosinado, ya estaba listo nuevamente para poseer a la que ahora era su esposa. La decisión de la hacerla su mujer la había tomado poco antes, pero al verla vestida de novia no lo pensó dos veces, tomo la oportunidad y ahora estaba feliz, disfrutando como nunca imagino que fuese posible hacerlo. Ella lo amaba tal cual era y se entregaba a el sin reservas.

Matsuri lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos por temor a cerrarlos y despertar de tan hermoso sueño. Por la mañana de ese día se había preparado para interpretar una novia, para terminar al atardecer siendo una de verdad. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto del paso dado, solo le preocupaba su futuro laboral como miembro de un escuadrón de alto riesgo, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso sino disfrutar de su marido.

Aun en la alfombra, comenzaron a acariciarse nuevamente estando completamente desnudos. Probablemente después habría que mandar a lavar la alfombra pero eso en ese momento tampoco era importante. Gaara la observo algo preocupada y sin dilación le pregunto:

-¿ Que te sucede? ¿o estas arrepentida de lo que hicimos?- le pregunto sintiéndose algo confuso, interpretar señales o sentimientos en los demás era algo en lo que era absolutamente un ignorante.

\- Estoy suspendida como kunoichi. Mi escuadrón parte el día lunes sin mi y el martes estoy citada por Baki-San- respondió Matsuri preocupada.

-No fui yo quien te suspendió, pero me alegra que estés suspendida, se que existe la posibilidad que estés embarazada- le respondió, mirándola intensamente a los ojos y acariciando suavemente su vientre. Matsuri sintió que le hervía la cara de vergüenza y bajo la vista incapaz de sostener la mirada de Gaara. El la tomo suavemente del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Tonta, debiste de haber confiado en mi. Y que salgas a misiones fuera de Suna, mientras se confirme o no un embarazo, esta completamente descartado. Y en lugar de salir el lunes a alguna misión riesgosa por ahí, iras conmigo al medico. Quiero asegurarme que todo en ti este bien- el la miraba analizando sus reacciones, necesitaba confirmar que ella también deseaba tener al hijo que el estaba seguro se estaba gestando dentro de ella.

Ella le sonrió y lo beso suavemente en su cicatriz en la frente. Y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tomando su mano con la que acariciaba su vientre le dijo:

-Yo tengo casi la certeza que estoy esperando un bebe, me lo dice mi intuición. Todo esto ha sido tan intenso, tan único y ya debes saber vía Sari/Kankuro (par de chismosos) que no uso métodos anticonceptivos, hasta hace una semana no los necesitaba- ella le dijo con la mirada ardiente. No había caso con guardarse nada, si ahora eran un matrimonio debían de confiarse todo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se comenzaron a besar con pasión, intensamente sin prisa, como si no existiese el mañana, retomando la intensidad de unos instantes atrás. Matsuri se posiciono sobre Gaara y fue descendiendo lentamente repartiendo besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus clavículas a las que brindo unos pequeños y delicados mordiscos. Gaara estaba de espalda, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sin contener los suspiros de placer que escapaban de su boca.

Bajo su lengua pasándola por sus pectorales y enroscándola en sus tetillas, arrancando francos gemidos de Gaara por el intenso placer que ella le estaba brindando. Matsuri tomo con su mano el miembro y comenzó a pasar tortuosamente lento su lengua por el, poniendo énfasis en su coronilla y en su frenillo. El apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse frente a los exquisitos estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Finalmente no pudo seguir controlándose mas y la tomo por las caderas con fuerza atrayendo su entrepierna hasta su cara, quedando los dos de costado con sus parte intimas al alcance de la boca del otro. El le dio una larga lamida, introduciendo su lengua con fuerza en su cavidad, para luego sacarla y arrastrarla hasta el clítoris y comenzar a hacer círculos con el; el resultado fue inmediato Matsuri tuvo un violento orgasmo sin poder contener sus gritos de placer, Gaara apenas si le dio un momento de descanso, aun no se calmaban las pulsaciones en su centro cuando regreso a lamer con suavidad casi apenas rozando su entrada y con sus dedos comenzó a bordear suavemente su ano al que comenzó a acariciar con su lengua, hasta que se dilato lo suficiente como para tolerar la intrusión de un dedo. Matsuri se puso rígida e involuntariamente apretó sus muslos.

-¿No te gusta?¿quieres que me detenga?- el le pregunto con preocupación. Lo ultimo que deseaba era lastimarla.

-Es extraño. Nunca lo que hecho "por ahí" y la sensación es extraña, distinta- respondió ella algo avergonzada. El pelirrojo abrió la ojos sorprendido. Jamás espero ese regalo.

-¿Y tu…?¿quieres?- le pregunto algo abochornado temiendo ser rechazado.

-Me da susto la verdad. Sari me ha dicho mas de una vez que duele mucho. Por eso nunca lo intente- respondió azorada Matsuri. Al escuchar nombrar a Sari y pensar automáticamente en Kankurõ, la sangre en la entrepierna de Gaara migro hacia cualquier otro lugar llegando su excitación a cero.

-Recordar a Kankuro me quita las ganas. No quiero saber de sus proezas, suficiente tener que escucharlos por años gemir como animales moribundos para venir a enterarme ahora de detalles- respondió el pelirrojo con desgano. Matsuri se echo a reír, también por años había aguantado estoicamente a los "burros en primavera", Gaara al verla reír se contagio y los dos terminaron riendo y compartiendo anécdotas de la pareja de desvergonzados. En el apartamento de Sari, la pareja que dormía plácidamente, despertó súbitamente con una crisis de estornudos y picores de orejas…

Después de reír y calmar la tensión que se había acumulado, nuevamente el deseo regreso entre ellos dos y comenzaron a besarse suavemente, con dulzura. Las manos nuevamente cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrer. Los dedos de Gaara se perdieron en la entrepierna de Matsuri, parecía nunca se aburriría de recorrerla y disfrutarla, sus dedos nuevamente fueron hacia su entrada posterior, buscando estimularla, dilatarla hasta donde ella fuese capaz de tolerar. Matsuri se mantenía recostada boca arriba en la alfombra, con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse y disfrutar del placer que el le brindaba.

Decidiendo mejorar su acceso a ella y darle mas placer la giro y la puso en cuatro patas con la cabeza apoyada en la alfombra, teniendo una vista en un ángulo exquisito de su entrepierna y de su entrada posterior. La tomo por las caderas y le comenzó a lamer de delante hacia tras tratando de abarcar la mayor superficie posible, mientras que con una mano jugaba con su clítoris y uno de sus dedos de su otra mano estaba dentro de su ano y lo movía en suaves movimientos circulares tratando de suavizarlo.

Matsuri estaba sorprendida, cuando Gaara inicio esas caricias pensó seria muy doloroso, pero hasta ese momento si bien no sentía el placer al que estaba acostumbrada, la estimulación que estaba recibiendo era deliciosa. Ninguno de los dos sabia como hacerlo, pero los dos estaban llenos de lujuria y no querían quedarse sin probar nada del otro. Matsuri sentía deseos de ser abordada por el ano, nunca había sentido deseos con otra pareja, pero con Gaara era todo era poco y ella deseaba entregarse a el por completo.

-Hazlo por "ahí" , pero ten cuidado, sabes que nunca lo he hecho y temo que me duela mucho- con esta frase ella le dio permiso para iniciar. La posición en cuatro patas era algo agotadora después de un rato sentía que le ardían las rodillas por el roce con la alfombra, ella se tumbo de costado, invitándolo a abrazarla por detrás. El se posiciono con cuidado sin dejar de acariciar su entrada posterior y repartiendo delicados besos entre su cuello y sus hombros. Ya estaba suficientemente dilatada como para intentar introducir su miembro; la falta de lubricación la suplió con saliva. Comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, sosteniéndola por la cadera, pero era ella quien permitía el avance, cuando la sintió tensarse, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos y la otra viajo hasta su entrepierna buscando estimular su centro, cuando se relajo, ella misma inicio los movimientos de cadera hasta introducirlo por completo.

Gaara, se sentía en éxtasis, estaba dentro de ella; se sentía muy apretado y se deslizaba distinto, trataba de moverse con cuidado para no hacerle daño, sin dejar de estimular sus pezones y darle besos en su cuello.

A pesar de los prejuicios iniciales, Matsuri estaba disfrutando mucho la nueva forma de intimar, ella se estimulaba su centro con sus dedos y conforme fue aumentado su nivel de excitación también fue aumentando la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas hasta sentir que alcanzaba el orgasmo, Gaara al darse cuenta, apuro mas su ritmo, derramándose y alcanzado también el placer; salió de ella y la abrazo fuerte atrayéndola hacia su pecho, ella simplemente se dejo hacer. Se sentía en las nubes estando en los brazos del hombre amado, tomo las manos de el y entrelazo los dedos suyos con los de el.

-Yo soy tuyo, absolutamente tuyo ¿lo sabes?- le dijo Gaara con su voz algo adormilada.

-Si lo se, y ¿tu también sabes que soy tuya, no? ¿Y sabes que me acabas de quitar lo ultimo virgen que me quedaba?- respondió en el mismo tono Matsuri

-Lo se y me encanta, y si no hubiese sido así, tampoco me importaría. Si no hubieses sido ya toda una mujer, jamás habríamos podido estar así como ahora, probablemente seguiríamos a las vueltas como cuando éramos niños. Al oír esta confesión Matsuri se incorporo y le miro con un poco de molestia en los ojos.

\- ¿quieres decirme que yo te gustaba cuando éramos unos críos? ¿y porque me rechazaste?- se sentía furiosa, tantos años perdidos, tantas lagrimas, por poco se caso con otro.

-Por tonto. No sabia ponerle un nombre a lo que me pasaba contigo, tampoco me sentía un buen partido para ti o para nadie; mi pasado tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es, también sabes que si bien me extrajeron el Shukaku aun sigo siendo un asesino despiadado y un monstruo, estoy sucio y manchado de sangre inocente, si algo no me gusta sabes que podría matar sin remordimientos y si no lo hago es por autocontrol. Sabes también que estar conmigo no es fácil, hay mucha gente a la que dañe y no tendrían ningún problema en matarme o peor aun en matar a los que amo para hacerme sufrir. Todo eso me detuvo hasta hoy de estar contigo- le dijo a ella con total seriedad.

-Todo eso ya lo se, te conozco de todas las maneras posibles incluso totalmente poseído, todos esos escenarios los tengo claros ya moriste una vez y sufrí como no lo imaginas, se que estar contigo es un riesgo porque me convierto automáticamente en un blanco para tus enemigos, se de tu carácter difícil y nunca fue un impedimento para mi. Aun sabiendo todo esto y mas yo acepte ser tu mujer y no se te olvide que también tengo mi carácter y puedo llegar a ser un buen dolor de muelas- le dijo Matsuri con seriedad. Gaara en respuesta la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo fuerte, ahora que la había atrapado, nada ni nadie los separaría.

Se quedaron arrullados en los brazos del otro por un buen rato, hasta que el ruido de la calle nuevamente les puso en alerta, se levantaron de la alfombra y espiaron por la cortina, con sorpresa descubrieron que en vez de retirarse a su domicilio, por lo avanzado de la hora (madrugada) y las bajas temperaturas había un numero mayor de aldeanos que unas horas atrás.

-¡Pero que chismosos!- se quejo Matsuri, no estaba acostumbrada al escrutinio publico.

Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado a estar extremadamente expuesto, al ver la insistencia de los aldeanos por ver "la sabana" no le quedo mas remedio que improvisar una. No iba a exponer a su mujer a los chismes y las intromisiones de la gente. Tomo rumbo hacia la cama y saco la sabana de abajo. Matsuri le siguió con curiosidad, no entendía que pretendía hacer, recién comprendió que planeaba hacer Gaara cuando le vio tomar un kunai.

-Espera, tiene que ser mi sangre no la tuya, se supone que debo sangrar yo no tu- le dijo Matsuri tomando el kunai y realizándose un pequeño corte con en la cara interna del antebrazo para salpicar con un poco de sangre la sabana.

Gaara se vistió con una pijama y salió al balcón a colgar la sabana como era usual antiguamente para certificar no solo la pureza de la novia sino que el matrimonio había sido consumado, dando de paso garantía de su "potencia sexual" tema no menor para el común de la gente y también para el consejo que siempre le había puesto en tela de juicio. La gente al verlo salir comenzó aplaudir y cuando vieron la sabana colgada con su respectiva mancha, iniciaron una improvisada celebración como si se tratase de la continuación de la jornada de carnaval.

Después de dejar satisfechos a los aldeanos con la sabana, se metieron en la cama (con una sabana menos) a dormir, después de un día tan largo e intenso. Ya habría mas tiempo y energía para seguirse amando.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leerme. Quedo maratonico, larguisimo pero era necesario. Y aun queda mas pero no se si dejar en uno o dos capitulos, lo vere conforme vaya avanzando con la edicion.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por leer, a las que dejan review y a las que solo leen y se van.**_

 _ **Un abrazote de oso virtual. Espero sus reviews, tomatazos, etc. Y por ultimo no olviden " TODO NOS IMPULSA HACIA DELANTE, INCLUSIVE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO".**_


End file.
